Ambush
by Linwe Seregon
Summary: All Elrond Peredhil wanted was a walk in the garden and then some dinner. But However dark powers are destined to intervene. AU - oh yes
1. A Walk in the Garden

Disclaimer: It's not mine, it's JRR Tolkien's. I'd just like to borrow it for a while. Don't bother suing, as all I own are my DVDs and you won't get those unless you pry them from my cold, dead fingers. ~ Linwë Serégon

Slightly AU, but if you have a very liberal sort of mind it fits in.

Thanks to my beta reader – Roobug.

**Ambush - A Walk in the Garden**

As was his way, Elrond Peredhil was walking in the gardens; the day's work was done and the evening meal was soon to be enjoyed, but now he walked in the gardens. He breathed deeply of the scent of growing things. The lilac was just coming into bloom, its scent at its best in the evening. The earthy smells surrounded him, and all was quiet. Not that it would be quiet during the evening meal. Estel had just returned from one of his excursions with the Rangers and was full of news from the outside world. The twins would be acting up, pretending that they weren't interested, and he would be acting as referee. Glorfindel would be no help, teasing all three of them, then sitting back and watching the resulting mayhem. Last night it had developed into a food fight, and he'd had to wash sorrel out of his hair before going to bed. His circuit of the garden completed, he stood enjoying the peace when suddenly...

'Father, help.' It was Estel's voice. What had the boy got up to now?

'Father please help.' He began to move towards the sound. Every time he took his eyes of the human, he seemed to end up hurting himself, or someone else. The voice was more urgent now. 

'Father, please, you've got to help me.' Following the sound of the voice, he found himself walking up the trail, which, led to the top of the surrounding hill. He lifted the front of his robe so he could take longer strides. Pushing aside hanging vines, he stepped into a clearing. He stopped in horror; the clearing was full of orcs. Now his fears for Estel were compounded, they must have captured the boy. He glared around the assemble hoard seeking any sighting of the young man. 

'Father please.' The voice pleaded again, but to his dismay, it came not from his foster son's mouth but from the foul lips of one of the orcs. He began to turn, realising that he had been drawn into a trap. Suddenly his world was split apart by pain, deep and terrible agony in his stomach, he looked down. An orc arrow had pierced him. He tried to run, but his legs would not hold him and he began to fall. To his surprise, two orcs grasped him under his arms and prevented him hitting the ground. He hung from their hands, unable to move, not really thinking clearly. A third orc approached him.

'Now, now my little Elf lord, we don't want you hurting yourself do we?' Its voice was a cruel mimicry of human speech. 'Oh no, we wants you to be alive for the boss, don't we? He wants something from you, and _then_ we can play with you.'

It seized the protruding arrow in its hands and snapped the shaft off near to his body. Then with what appeared to be great pleasure it put a thumb over the stub, pushed it slowly deeper into his stomach. He felt the two holding release their hold, but stubbornness held him still upright on his knees.

'What do you want?' he demanded through clenched teeth.

'Wouldn't _you_ like to know, my pretty little elf?' Then turning to the others, 'Come on, let's get out of here before the others realise he's missing.

The two who had been holding him upright now grasped his arms again and set off at a run. He didn't have the strength to stand and was pulled between them, his feet dragging the leaf mould leaving a trail. After what seemed an eternity the leader of the party called a halt and his two captors, tired of their burden, dropped him to the ground with a crash. He could feel blood running from his wound as he managed to push himself over onto his back. At least this way he could die seeing the stars.

'Ergh, it's still bleeding, look at the mess he's making on his _pretty_ robe.'

The leader strode up to him, pulling from its pack a bottle stopped with a rag. The rag was pulled from the neck. Seizing Elrond's face, he poured a quantity of a foul smelling liquid into his gasping mouth. The taste was rank, and he spat out what he could.

'Naughty, naughty elf. Drink your medicine; the boss will be really upset if you die. He's got things planned for you when we get back home. Hold his head.' The same two grabbed his face, one of them forcing his jaws open. More of the liquid was poured into his mouth and his nose was held, forcing him to swallow. It burnt a fiery passage down his throat, causing him to gag and struggle against the restraining hands. As it hit his stomach he convulsed around the fire, gasping for breath. 

'Right strip him lad, I need to stop his _elfness bleeding to death on us.' His robes were pulled roughly from his unresisting body and flung to one side. The undertunic was torn in half down the front, and the leader leant over the bleeding wound._

'Looks nasty that does, your elf-ship. Best I _doctor_ it for you.' It then poured more of the same liquor onto the lesion. His world exploded in agony, even to breathe was torture as the fluid seemed to seep into his soul. He heard someone screaming and realised it was him as he sunk into the blessed relief of unconsciousness.  

Later as the moon sunk towards the horizon, he awoke. The pain was still there, but he would endure it. He realised that the orcs had set up a rough camp. There was a fire and the majority of them were clustered around it. From where he laid he could see two sentries supposedly keeping watch, they both had their backs towards him. No one know he was awake. If he could get into the trees, he might be able to make his way to safety. At least he would be out of their hands. Breathing shallowly to still the pain, he pulled his legs under him, then in a burst of energy leapt towards the tree. His questing fingers grasped a branch and he began to pull himself into the tree. A shout came from behind- one of the sentries had spotted him. No matter, he was safe now. A calloused hand grabbed his ankle and a bitter tug of war ensured. A battle he was too weak to win, as he was pulled from the tree to crash to the ground. The orcs gathered round began to kick and hammer blows on him, he curled into a ball trying to protect his body from the worse of their attention. Looking through pain-glazed eyes he spotted a gap in the surrounding rabble and leapt forward again. He was free, and running. He ran as he had never run before- he ran for his life. The trees whipped at his face and body but he carried on regardless. Suddenly there was no more land in front of him, there was open space, and he fought to check his momentum, nearly managing until an orc ran into his back, pitching them both into the void.


	2. Missing

Disclaimer: It's not mine, it's JRR Tolkien's. I'd just like to borrow it for a while. Don't bother suing, as all I own are my DVDs and you won't get those unless you pry them from my cold, dead fingers. ~ Linwë Serégon

Slightly AU, but if you have a very liberal sort of mind it fits in.

Thanks to my beta reader – Roobug.

Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been on my holidays.

Ambush - Missing

Elladan sat at the table, a goblet of wine in his hand, lounging back his legs draped over the arm of the chair. His day had been good, the mare he had expected to foal, had not let him down and produced a fine young foal, which would grow into a fine stallion like its father. He was tired but happy; father would be pleased. He had noticed that his father had been a little morose recently, not so ready to laugh and joke with them. The burden of running Imladris must be getting to him, he decided. His stomach growled its demand for food. The others were late coming to table. But just then Estel wandered in, looking around searchingly.

'Have you seen Father?'

'No, but he normally takes a walk in the garden before dinner.'

'Who takes a walk?' asked Glorfindel as he entered the room. 'Where's Elrond?'

'I've just asked that,' said Estel. 'He's not in the garden, I've just been out looking for him.'

'He's more than likely fallen asleep in the bath, he keeps doing that. Last week he nearly drowned himself. You should have heard the noise.' laughed Elladan.

'Has anyone seen father?' asked Elrohir as he to entered the room. 'I've just popped into his room to borrow a book but he's not there. And the book I wanted was wet. He's been reading in the bath again.'

'Do you know, last week he gave me such a dressing-down for leaving a book lying face down. '_Do you realise that you damage the spines of books when you do that,'' Elladan mimicked. They all laughed, Elrond was blind to his own faults when handling his precious books, but let someone __else mistreat them…_

Estel suddenly snapped his fingers. 

'I know where he is. He's gone to the stone seat. It's nearly that time of year again isn't it?' 

They all nodded, yes, it would soon be the anniversary of Celebrían leaving for the havens.

'He'll be up there right now, remembering.' said Estel.

'Up there brooding, you mean.' said Glorfindel. It had been over four hundred years since Elrond's beloved wife had left, but still every year as Arda began to stir into life after winter, he punished himself with wishful thinking of what might have been.

'I'll go to him,' said Glorfindel, 'He shouldn't be left alone.'

'He won't thank you,' said Elrohir, 'He nearly bit my head off last year when I went to talk to him about Mother.'

Again, the gathered group nodded, he _was_ best left alone. They knew his melancholy would not last long. Then he would want to talk about the times before their mother's wounding. Happier times when the world had seemed brighter.

Early the next morning Estel was still lying in bed, in that dreamy state between sleep and wakefulness. The door to his room was thrown open with such force that it rebounded onto the person opening it.

'Estel, are you awake?' It was Glorfindel, looking very flustered.

'Well I wasn't but I am now. What's up?'

'Elrond's not been to his room, his bed's not been slept in.'

'He'll still be by the stone seat.'

'No, I've already been up there, he's not there. I can't find him anywhere. I'm getting a bit worried about him.'

'Okay, I'll go and look for him. Get the twins up- they can help.'

Estel rose from his bed and quickly dressed, grabbing the first items of clothing that came to hand, then stamped into his boots and went out to the garden. He cast his eyes around the area. Yes, his father had stood just outside the paved area, for quite a while, the impressions were deep. Then, as usual, he had taken a slow stroll around the garden, pausing and checking on several of the plants. Estel could even see where he had pinched out the odd top of shrubs to encourage bushy growth. There was were he stood under the lilac, then a scuff as he turned quickly.

'Have you found him yet, little brother?' asked Elladan, walking towards him and still pulling on his tunic. 

'Glorfindel's got himself into a right old state. I bet Father's just forgotten the time and got engrossed in something in the herb garden.' said Elrohir.

'No, he's hasn't been to the herb garden. But he was here- look, just stand still a minute, will you? You've walking over all the marks.'

The elven twins obeyed their brother. He might only be human but he was the best tracker of any of the inhabitants of Imladris. 

'He's gone off in that direction, towards the trail out of the valley,' Estel continued, the faint marks in the soft turf showing him the way. They got to the head of the pathway, which wound round and out of the valley.

'He's definitely gone up there,' confirmed Estel, 'In fact he was running when he came past here.'

'Why would he be running away from the house?' asked Glorfindel. He had taken longer to join them as he was burdened down with their weapons. 'I just had a feeling you'd need them,' he added in explanation when they looked questioningly at him. 'Cairion's gathering together a band to help search as well. They'll follow on shortly.' 

Estel nodded as he strapped on his sword and slung a quiver and bow over his shoulder. 'Father's going to have a real laugh at us all running around like headless orcs when we find him sitting at the top of the pass watching the sun rise or something.'

This raised some weak laughter, that was what they were all hoping…but…

The small party set off up the trail and soon arrived at the top. Estel cast around and led them through a curtain of vines, which hid one of the secret ways into the valley. What lay beyond did not need great tracking skills to read. The ground was trampled as if by many feet and there was debris laying everywhere. Hunks of old bread, bits of broken equipment, foulness everywhere and to one side a broken arrow, the shaft intact, with fresh blood on it. The group exchanged a fearful look but Estel again put his skills to use without hesitation. 

'It's difficult to read, the trail's been walked all over. There was a party of orcs, about twenty of them, they've been hiding here all day by the look of the mess they've left. Here're Father's footprints. He's walked into the clearing, stopped…then he's gone down on his knees. They've captured him. There were two on either side of him, there's fresh blood here.' He held up his forefinger, the tip coated in red blood.

'I think this is Father's. They've injured him. Then they've dragged him away…look you can see where his feet were dragging.'

The company set out again, faster this time, the imprints of Elrond's feet leading them onwards. They could hear the others coming up quickly behind. After a couple of hours they stopped to quickly refresh themselves with the water and bread that Cairion's party were carrying. Estel was growing more and more concerned over the amount of blood that was now a heavy part of the track they were following. He feared that unless they found Elrond soon, it would be too late. He walked a few paces further along and cried out in horror. Lying on the ground was his father's robe, his favourite one, the purple one that Celebrían had made for him. Now it lay tossed to one side like an old rag, as he stopped to pick it up he could see that it was stained with blood. The entire right hand side was soaked with the red gore, and there was a hole in the material.

'Look, Father's robe. He's been injured, shot by that arrow we found.' He carefully folded the despoiled garment and handed it to Glorfindel, who carefully stowed it away in a pack. The company then set off again, following the trail, which led away from Imladris, away from home. The blood seemed to have stopped flowing, but the tracks were easy to follow, they seemed to be slowing. Estel gestured for the others to wait and crept forward, yes he could now smell wood smoke. With well-rehearsed hand signals, the band of elven warriors soon surrounded the small grove with the fire in the centre. They could see orcs lying in tumbled heaps sleeping. They had set guards but they too sat leaning against trees slumbering in the daylight. With lithe ease, Elladan and Elrohir stole forwards and with sharp elven, blades slit the sentry's throats. Then the rest of the party stood, and slaughter commenced. With deadly bows and daggers the slumbering orcs stood no chance against the vengeful elves and soon all bar one were dead. This one was pinned against a tree by an elf arrow though it's chest, whimpering with terror at the merciless elf standing in front of it.

'Can you understand me?' demanded Elladan, speaking the language of Men.

The creature nodded, it's eyes wide with terror.

'You took an elf from the valley, where is he?'

'Why should I tell you?' the foul creature replied.

'Because if you don't I'll let my brother play with you. You've heard of him, haven't you? They call him _Strider_ out on the plains.'

If it was possible the orc's eyes grow even larger. 'Keep him away from me! I'll tell you anything.' 

'Where's the elf you took from the valley?'

'It ran off, that way. I was collecting wood and when I come back Morrat said it was dead.'

'How did he die?' demanded Estel, pressing his dagger against the creature's throat. It gibbered in fear.

'I don't know, I don't know, they said that Numoc had killed it. I don't know.' the creature wailed. Estel pressed down on his blade and cut the creature throat with as little thought as one would swot a fly. Turning from the carcass and wiping his knife on a rag he again cast around. Then running forward he traced a faint outline in the dirt.

'He lay here, he moved, drew his legs up. He ran,' Estel was on his hands and knees following the faint traces left by their father. 'Here he jumped.' He looked up. There was a branch about ten feet up the side of a tree. Much too high for a human to reach, but an elf... 'He reached the branch, but then fell. Here is where he fell. Then I think they must have attacked him again. There's lots of scuffing around him. No, here, here's where he ran again, through the trees there.' Estel sprung forward running through the trees until suddenly the land ran out. They were high above the river, far below he could see the silver snake of the Bruinen winding its way to the sea. He glanced around and saw that what the orc had said was possibly true. He could clearly see the implant of Elrond's foot leading to the edge. He seemed to teeter there, another set of tracks, orc footprints ran up to and over his. Looking over the edge Estel thought he could see the dark shape of a body. But whose it was he could not tell.

'Elladan, Elrohir, come here quickly! I've found where he fell.' The twins were soon at his side and he pointed. 'That shape down in the gorge, can you see who it is?'

'It's an orc. That must be the one who ran into Father.' said Elrohir.

'Yes, taking them both over,' confirmed Elladan. 'He could have survived if he fell clear of the edge, couldn't he?'

'Only one way to find out,' said Estel. 'Let's get down there and look.'


	3. Strange Things

Disclaimer: it ain't mine, I'm just borrowing it. Don't bother suing, all I've got is my _Next Gen_ DVDs. No Elves or Rangers were harmed in the writing of this Fanfiction. I put them back how I found them…honest! As all ways a huge big thank you and hug for my beta reader. Thanks, I love you lots.

**Ambush - Strange Things**

'Mum, you know you said to tell you if we found anything strange?'

'Yes Joel, I did say that.'

'Well…I think we might have found something strange.'

'Oh for heavens' sake, Joel. Stopped going on and tell me what you've found. Can't you see I'm busy?'

'We've found a man, Mum, he's washed up on the riverbank.'

'Where, which side?'

'On the safe side mum, you told us not to go to the other side. He's down there near the falls.'

'All right Joel, show me.'

The small boy scurried ahead, carrying an equally small bow and arrow. Although it looked like a child's toy it was in fact deadly in his hands, and had provided food for them on several occasions. As they went down the slope towards the small cove she could see what did indeed look like a man's body sprawled on the beach, his arms outstretched as if trying to claw his way further onto land. Her daughter, Eyomn, was standing guard, semi-hidden in the bushes lining the riverbank with her bright eyes never resting, always scanning for danger. It wasn't right that children so young should be like this, she thought. They should be playing. When Eyomn saw her mother and brother approaching, she stepped from her hiding place.

'He hasn't moved, Mum. Looks to be in a bad way.' 

She nodded, moving closer to the man, he was tall- she could see that- dressed in a ripped grey tunic and trousers. One boot was missing and long dark hair hung across his face, hiding the features. She pushed the hair back, and then sat back with a sigh. They'd not found a man, they'd found an elf. That was all they needed, here they were squatting on the edge of some Elf Lord's private domain, and they had one of them wash up at their doorstep. Maybe he'd be dead, and then they could just push him back into the river. She rolled him over onto his back. No, he was still alive. But not for much longer by the look of him. His face was grey- nearly the same colour as his clothing.

'What you going to do, Mum?' queried Joel. 'Is he an elf?'

'Yes he's an elf, and I suppose we'd best do what we can for him. Mind you, I don't think that there's a lot anyone can do for him. He looks pretty ill.' 

'Wound in his stomach by the look of it,' said Eyomn, 'Bad one as well.'

Again she nodded. Why did her children have to have this knowledge of warfare? 

'Let's see if we can get him into the warm at least.' They both nodded.

'I'll make some willow tea, it might help,' said Eyomn. Upon a nod the girl headed back towards the cave. Now, how to move him?

'Come on Mr Elf man, I can't carry you, you're much too heavy.' She tested the strength of the tunic, yes, it seemed strong enough, so she could drag him. And so she did, but this seemed to wake the elf, who began to struggle to stand. She let go of his tunic and pulled him to his feet, where he stood swaying dangerously.

'Come you elf, let's get you into the cave out of the wind. You must be freezing, your clothes are all wet and torn.' She began to lead him towards the cave, but he had other ideas.

'No this way, we've got to go this way,' she insisted.

'_Ú chenion, glamhoth anglennar,'_[1]he said.

'Yes, whatever you say, but we've got to get to the cave.' Great. Not only an elf, but one who couldn't speak the common tongue.

'_Orqu!'[2]_

'Them too, come on, nearly there.'

She didn't know how she did it, but finally the tall elf was up the slope and steered to the back of the cave, where with a little gentle pushing she got him to lie on the bed. Well, the pile of bracken with a blanket spread over it that _served as a bed, anyway. Eyomn handed her a rough wooden cup filled with willow tea,_

'That's nearly the last of it now, Mum.' She tested the tea with her little finger and then, lifting the elf's head and cradling it in her arm, she gently tipped the cup to his lips. His eyes, a lovely deep brown, opened to stare up at her.

'_Ias naa amin?'[3]_

'Mum…he's talking!'

She quickly relieved the girl of the cup and shooed her away to get a closer look at the elf.

'Shh, you're safe here for a bit, I'm going to have to cut these clothes off you,'

Using her knife she cut the seams to the tunic and drew the cold and clammy cloth away from him. The boot came off easily and the trousers slipped from his hips leaving him naked on the bed. She quickly drew another blanket, _the only other blanket, up over his shivering body. She helped him to drink the last of the tea; he seemed to be drifting towards sleep now. His colour had improved a bit, no longer quite so grey. Quickly she lifted the edge of the blanket to look at the stomach wound. It wasn't bleeding, but looked burnt. She reached a tentative finger to the reddened skin surrounding the wound. The elf reacted violently, contracting his body around the lesion. His eyes flew open._

'_Celebrían man agorich?'__**[4]**__ he gasped.___

'I'm sorry! I don't want to hurt you- lay still.'

'_Manen noo lle sinome?__ Lle gwannathich'**[5]**_

Now he was crying, and there was nothing she could do for him. She couldn't even talk to him. He was in agony and she couldn't ease his pain. She began to stoke his forehead. It wouldn't help any but at least he would know that someone was there- someone who cared that he lived or died. He rapidly quietened under her caress, relaxing and drifting into sleep. Her healing touch her mother had always called it. She didn't care what it was, it had taken away his pain… for now.

  


* * *

[1] I don't understand. Orcs are coming

[2] Orcs!

[3] Where am I?

[4] Celebrían, what are you doing?

[5] How are you here? You left.


	4. Remembering

Disclaimer: it ain't mine, I'm just borrowing it. Don't bother suing, all I've got is my _Next Gen_ DVDs. No Elves or Rangers were harmed in the writing of this Fanfiction. I put them back how I found them…honest! As all ways a huge big thank you and hug for my beta reader. Thanks, I love you lots.

**Ambush - Remembering**

He remembered running, bursting through the trees. Then there was no more land…trying to step back…something hitting him hard. Falling through the air, the water, he lands, like striking rock. The breath forced from his body, sinking deep. Struggling, clawing towards the light, towards the air, gasping for breath. Fighting the current, the cold, the noise of the rushing water. The din getting louder, water hitting rocks, a waterfall.

He remembered desperately striving against the current, trying to reach the bank. He knew this place, _he must not go over the falls_. Then tumbling unstoppably over the crest of the cascade, the world turned around, not knowing which way was up, no breath, struggling, panicking, bursting into sunshine and air. Gulping a lungful, the water calm now, drifting, staring at the sky, too weary to fight further. Hitting the shallows, stumbling up the gravel, falling again, the stones cutting his face. So cold but the sun, the sun was warming. His mind drifted, drifted towards sleep, if he slept he would die, but still he sought it. A voice, a woman, insistent, demanding, pulling him onto his back, sun on his face now. The voice again, then being dragged, no, trying to stand, stumbling, the ground, the very earth seeming to sway. Hands supporting, helping, voices talking. Why couldn't he understand? Walking, stumbling, up a hill, hard, he wanted to rest. Cooler now, a cave, allowed to sit, hands guiding him to lie down, a bed, bracken with a blanket. He lay. All the time the voice, serene, soothing, questioning. A cup, a cup at his lips, tea, willow tea, warm, calming. He was aware of her, he knew her but could not name her, Cutting, she was cutting away his tunic, removing the clinging fabric. A blanket, rough against his naked skin, warming him. More tea, soothing, he drifted towards sleep. Pain in his stomach, eyes open in the semi darkness…the woman. It was Celebrían. No it couldn't be, she had left. Left years ago. But now she had returned?

He spoke to her but she didn't recognise him. Tears, he remembered crying before her. She had returned but didn't know him. She talked in her strange tongue. She wiped his face.

The pain! Never has there been such pain! Never has he known such agony as this! He curls around it, gasping, crying out. There is nothing, there is pain, there is only pain. It claws at his stomach, it drags him down, down, down…to a timeless place where only the pain exists.

He remembers a cool hand on his brow; peaceful, soothing. Celebrían…he wants to reach for her but if he moves...

He remembers, and all he remembers is pain.


	5. Capturing Estel

**Ambush – Capturing Estel**

She stood from her kneeling position by the bed and looked into her daughter's eyes. Slowly she shook her head.

'There's nothing more I can do for him, Eyomn., I've got none of my herbs, none of my instruments. We'll just keep him warm. I think maybe I should tell that Elf Lord that I've got one of his kind. Perhaps he'll let us stay here reward.' She tried to force a smile. Eyomn's eyes were filling with tears. She reached for her mother and buried her face into her chest.

'Why does _everything_ have to die? First Daddy, then the others, and now the elf man. Why, Mum, _why?'_

'I don't know, darling. If I did, I would be a very wise woman. There must be some goodness left in the world somewhere. I just don't know where. Come now, no more tears. Why don't you see if you can catch some fish for our dinner? I saw some wild potatoes as well. How does fish and chips sound?'

Eyomn nodded, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, and turned to get her fishing line. But then she suddenly gasped for standing in the mouth of the cave was another stranger. Now she hastily reached for her bow, and swiftly strung an arrow. The figure attempted to raise his hands but one arm remained limp at his side.

'It's okay! I've captured one of them!' It was Joel and his bow was also strung.

'Joel, I've told you before to be _careful with that bow! You'll hurt someone with it one of these days.'_

'He _has_ hurt someone I'm afraid.' The stranger's voice was deep melodic with a faint foreign sounding undertone, but he nonetheless seemed very apologetic about the whole business. As he approached, she could see that he was dressed in a similar manner to the other elf. But looking again, she could see that this one had a beard and shorter hair. It was a Man, _and Joel had shot him in the arm_…

'I'm so sorry…_Joel_, _what did you think you were doing_?' She rushed towards the man, leading him to a rock to sit on.

'It's not the boy's fault,' the man said quickly. 'I was tracking and came upon him unawares. It was a good shot, mind you,' he added reassuringly in Joel's direction.

'_Good shot_? He could have killed you! Honestly, you men. Here, let me look at that arm.' A quick inspection showed that the arrow had not gone in too deep and the wound was clean. 

'Eyomn, put down your bow and fetch me the marigold infusion, if there's any left, and some rags.'

The girl, never taking her eyes off the intruder, lowered her bow and went to do her mother's bidding. She returned within a few minutes carrying the required items.

'There's no bandages left Mum. We used the last of it before we got here.'

The man was looking around the cave with interest.

'How long have you been here? I thought you'd have gone to the hall. Lord Elrond always welcomes visitors.'

'_Visitors_ he might indeed welcome, but not us. We have nothing, and we won't take charity from some high and mighty elf lord. Now hold still.'

She deftly slit the sleeve of the tunic to expose the wound, then grasped his arm above the arrow head  to swiftly pull it from his flesh. He never even winced.

'They certainly make you tough down here,' she said, unable to help an edge of admiration creeping into her tone. 'Most men normally moan, groan, complain_ and_ swear when an arrow is pulled from them.'

'I didn't feel a thing.'

She washed the wound with the infusion, and then blushing with embarrassment tore a strip from her underskirt to bind the wound.

'That isn't the first time you've had to deal with such a wound is it?' asked the stranger, testing the tightness.

'No, my children and I have seen many such wounds recently.' She paused, 'I'm sorry I lost my temper a bit there. My name is Eoela, this is Eyomn my daughter, and the fierce little one behind you is Joel.'

The stranger smiled, 'I'm called Estel. Thank you for tending my wound. Why are you hiding here?'

'Here's as good as place as any. We've got no where else to go.'

At that moment a cry came from the back of the cave.

'_Celebrían?_' It was followed a gasp as if of great pain.

'Oh _no_, he's trying to get up. I'm sorry Estel, I've another patient.'

Estel had seen the figure lying at the back of the cave and assumed that it was the woman's husband, but somehow the voice sounded familiar.

'Is your husband badly injured? Lord Elrond is a very experience healer,' he asked.

'It is _not_ my husband,' she replied coolly. 'The children found him earlier, he'd been washed up from the river. He's an elf.'

'_Celebrían, ias agoick?'**[*]**_

_ Estel did recognise the voice, '__Adar! Elladan, Elrohir, __tula__ sinome!**[†]**'_

Suddenly the cave was full of people- full of elves! She rose defensively, drawing her knife. She didn't know who all these people were, but they were _not_ going to evict her and her children. She'd fight them all if she needed to. She saw with pride that both of the children had backed into the cave and taken up positions on either side. They had the intruders covered with their bows. If the worst happened two of them would at least be hurt.

The man Estel held up his hand,  

'Easy, Eoela, we don't mean you or your family any harm. We've been out searching for our father since first light. He went missing last night, he was ambushed and captured by some orcs.'

She nodded, they had met orcs while they were fleeing. Foul creatures, all they wanted to do was destroy anything they couldn't steal. 

'We tracked them and father to the cliff above the river, and father fell over the cliff. He would have been washed down to here. I think the elf you've found _is_ our father.'

'How can an elf be your father?' she demanded warily. 'You're human, like us.'

'It's a very long story, but my brothers and I would very much like to find Father. Surely if we can help your patient…'

'Fine, fine, you can explain it all later. He's been shot with an arrow. The arrow is still in him and I don't have the instruments or herbs to do anything. Even if it's not your father will _you help him?'_

He nodded at once.

'Of course, Lord Elrond's house is always open to anyone that needs help.'

She lowered her knife and nodded to the children to do the same with their bows.

One of the elves stepped forward, raising his hand to his chest and slightly bowing.

'_Mae govannen brennilîn**[‡]**. _You and your children have the hearts of lions. I am called Elladan. May I enter your cave?'

Immediately she was stuck by the similarity in build and looks between this elf and her elf. But there didn't look to be much age difference. Maybe they were brothers or something.

'Please come in. I'm- I'm sorry to jump on you all like that. We've had a hard time recently and it's made us a bit edgy around strangers.'

'A stranger is merely a friend you haven't met yet,' said another elf as he stepped forwards. 'I am Elrohir, also brother to Estel and Elladan.'

Yes, they were brothers, she could see that immediately. But how in the world did they have themselves a _human sibling as well?_

'Glorfindel, send runners back to the hall for a litter, we've found Father.' said Estel from the rear of the cave.

  


* * *

[*] Celebrían, where are you?

[†] Father! Elladan, Elrohir, come here.

[‡] Well met, my lady


	6. Choices

**Ambush – Choices**

Soon a litter returned along with several more elf folk and her patient was wrapped in a soft grey blanket and gently transferred to it. They then set off back to the hall. Estel lingered until all the elves had left, helping her to pack her few meagre possessions before leading her out of the cave and towards their new home. As first she had refused, saying she and her family just wished to be left in peace, but Elladan had been insistent, saying that it was the least that they could do. And that Lord Elrond would be angry if they didn't return with them. Not wishing to cause problems, she had finally agreed to accompany them and stay for a while.

They soon caught up with the main party and followed them along. Joel and Eyomn, still carrying their bows, acted as scouts.

'We've got to remove the arrowhead. You know that if we don't, he'll fade.' said Elrohir.

'But there's only the two of us! We can't do it alone!' exclaimed Elladan. 'Don't you remember when Cairian was captured and had that shard in his arm? Father only _just_ managed to save him and that was with us _helping_. What chance have we got doing something like that alone?'

'It's not so much what chance _you have, surely it's more what chance will __Adar have if you _don't_ remove it? said Estel._

'If we don't remove it, Adar will fade. He'll become like a wraith…only worse. A shadow of himself. He'll still be _Adar on the inside, but he'll be forced to carry out the Dark Lord's commands. He'll know exactly what he's doing but won't be able to stop himself. His soul will be his, but his body will belong to the Dark Lord,' Elrohir said grimly._

Estel blanched. He couldn't think of a worse fate that could be imposed on _anyone, but to do that to one of Eldar was…was just beyond words._

'And if you try and remove it?'

'If we try to remove it-' Elladan sighed '-if we _try_ to remove it, and aren't strong enough, Adar will die. There's some sort of evil attached to all the Dark Lord's weapons. When they are removed, the person they were used against suffers from the withdrawal. It's as if their body grows to _need the pain. They can't live without it. That's why Cairian had such a hard time. He only had a small piece of blade in his arm but it took us seven days to cure him. The power was so strong it nearly killed us all. It nearly killed Adar__.'_

'But I can help, and Glorfindel, he can help. We've got to do something!' cried Estel. The thought of his father being forced to carry out the Dark Lord's will was too frightening for him to  even conceive.

His brothers both shook their heads.

'Glorfindel might be able to help, but I afraid you wouldn't be strong enough Estel. Even your Dúnedain blood would not suffice. Only the Eldar are strong enough and not all of us are blessed with the healing powers needed.' said Elrohir. 

'But you must _try_!'

'Of course we'll try, what choice do we have? I rather that Adar died with us than become a pawn to the Dark Lord.

All three brothers nodded hearty agreement to this sentiment.

Eoela had been listening to this exchange with interest. She was still slightly in awe of these people. They moved with such confidence and ease through this woodland realm that they called Imladris. Even the Man, Estel, moved with a lithe grace. She approached him as he walked beside the litter carrying his father.

'Do you mind me asking you some questions?' she asked.

'Of course not,' Estel replied. 'You don't need to ask.'

'Amongst our people, women folk must ask permission to talk to a man.'

Estel's eyebrows rose in surprise. The people he moved among since his coming of age had no such inhibitions. The men and women talked freely to one another with no such restrictions.

'Well, among these folk you don't need permission.  So go ahead.'

'I was wondering if you really are of the Dúnedain? My people claim- my people _claimed to be the descendants of Elendil.'_

'Why do you say they claimed?'

'Because we are all that is left of my people. We lived far to the north, where the snow lays all year. We have battled long against the wargs and other foul beasts that inhabit the region. Our men folk were brave and resourceful hunters and warriors. We lived by trade and hunting. But two years ago now a new peril came upon us. Filthy man-like creatures they were, and they came in a huge hoard- hundreds of them. We held for a week, women, and children fighting alongside the men. But there were too many of them and they overwhelmed us. What was left of my people scattered, hiding where we could, being hunted by those creatures as if it was us that were beasts and not them. As far as I can tell, we-' she indicated herself and the two children '-are all that is left of the Númenan. We are lost and we are homeless.' She couldn't help herself, the tears were streaming down her face. All the memories of the last two years came pouring back. Jaryn, her husband, being cut down. Seeing her friends and family butchered. The cold, the hunger, the fear. She hadn't cried before now, but this man who wasn't quite human had allowed her to open her mind to the horrors she had witnessed and experienced. She felt a strong arm encircle her shoulders and she was pulled into an embrace against a broad chest. A hand stroked her hair and a voice made soothing noises. She wept herself out in his embrace, soaking the smooth material of his shirt with her tears.

'I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that,' she finally sobbed.

'Why aren't you allowed to cry? Adar, Father, always says that a good cry does everyone the power of good.' He smiled, remembering how he had wept inconsolably after his mother died. How Elrond had sat the night through with him, supporting him when he cried. Talking when he wanted to. Telling him stories of his mother and father. Stories that made him smile as he wept. Finally, he had sunk into an exhausted sleep and in the morning, he had felt better. He had been able to face her burial. Of course, he had cried again, but then again so had the Imladris folk. Gilraen had become well-loved in the time she had lived with them.

'No! I didn't want you to think I'm some weak-willed silly woman who can't cope and cries at the slightest thing'

'Losing your husband, friends, and family are hardly a _slight thing_. You don't need to worry now. You'll have a home for as long as you want here. Elrond's house has long been a refuge for those in need of one. I'm sure he won't turn you away.'

'What use will an Elven lord have for a woman and her two children?'

'Oh I don't know. What use did he have for a women and her son many years ago? The boy he took as his own and raised. The man who calls him Adar.'


	7. Hot baths and Warm Milk

**Ambush – Hot baths and warm milk**

Before she could reply they crested a hill and the words died on her tongue. Clinging to the rocky walls in the valley below was a house, all curving archways and soaring spires, like ivy leaves grown up around the breast of an ancient tree.

'Its beautiful…I never realised that anything could be so beautiful…'

Estel smiled- he'd forgotten how the house could affect people. It was just home to him.

They crossed a bridge and entered the courtyard where people surrounded them. The litter was handed over to new carriers and taken into the house. 

Estel looked around and finally saw who he was looking for.

'Firréwen, this is Eoela and her family, they're going to be staying with us for a bit. Can you look after her? I need to go to Elrond and the twins.'

The tall Elf women smiled. 'Welcome, Eoela, you look worn out. Come, I'll show you to some chambers. Are these two young warriors your children?'

Joel and Eyomn grinned in delight at being called warriors.

As she led them through the corridors and up a flight of stairs, Eoela quizzed her about the building and its inhabitants.

'Estel says that the elf I found is his father.'

Firréwen nodded. 'Yes Estel was bought here by his mother when Arathorn, his father, was killed. Lord Elrond was a great friend of Arathorn so he adopted Estel and raised him as his son.'

'So that means that the elf I found is Lord Elrond?'

'Yes, didn't you realise?'

'No, I didn't. And I think I might have made a bit of a fool of myself.'

'These will be your rooms while you stay here. The children's are next door, through the bathing room.'

Firréwen open the door and led them into a suite of rooms. 

'If you'd like to settle in, I'll be back shortly. There's plenty of towels and hot water in the bathing room so help yourselves.'__

The children were actually keen to have a hot bath. Eyomn begging for her hair to be washed with soap. They were soon sitting wrapped in huge soft towel in front of a roaring fire, pink and clean as they had not been for an Age. There was a gentle knock at the door; it was Firréwen, her arms laden with clothing.

'I've bought you some bits to wear until we've had a chance to get some made for you. There also some night clothes and undergarments. I hope they'll fit. Someone is also bringing some warm milk with honey for the children for before bed. You're welcome to eat here in your room. Or you could come and eat in the hall with the adults.'

Eoela was overwhelmed by everything, especially the kindness of the elf folk she had met. She couldn't help but start crying again. Firréwen immediately dumped the clothing onto one of the beds and gathered her into her arms.

'Come, there now Eoela, there is no need for sorrow here in Imladris, you are safe here. Look, you're scaring your children with this needless weeping.'

'I'm so sorry…everyone is being so nice to us…we're nobodies, and we've no way of paying back all this kindness...' 

'Nonsense child, everyone knows that you found Lord Elrond. What better _payment_ could you make? Everyone was so worried about him. Come now, dry your tears and go and have a good soak. There's some lavender oil in the blue bottle on the shelf. I'll see to the children.' She pushed Eoela towards the bathroom and returned to the clothes piled on the bed.

'Now you two younglings, lets find you some nightclothes and then into bed with you both. You've had a very busy day, what with _capturing Estel and everything.'_

She was greeted with a chorus of _I'm__ not tired from both children._

'It's been many years since I last had children, but I seem to remember that they always say that. Joel, here is a nightshirt for you. Eyomn…here, this lovely nightgown will fit you perfectly. Quickly now, then I'll plait your hair and tell you a tale for bed.

And she was true to her word, Eyomn's hair was soon brushed into a shining wave hanging down her back and with swift and practised fingers, Firréwen plaited it up in a manner similar to hers.

'There. You look every inch an elven maiden.'

'What about mine? Can you do mine as well?' asked Joel as he snuggled up to the tall elf lady.

'You want your hair plaited in elven manner?'

'Yes please! If it's allowed.'

'Of course it's allowed! I just wished we could get Estel to do something with his hair. It just _hangs there.' She smiled as she entwined his hair in the manner normally worn by the archers of her people. The warm milk had arrived and the children were soon shushed to bed._

'You promised to tell us a story,' demanded Joel.

'I hadn't forgotten,' replied Firréwen and she began to sing.

_Gil-galad was an Elven king._

_Of him, the harpers sadly sing:_

_the__ last whose realm was fair and free_

_between__ the mountains and the sea._

_His sword was long__, his lance was keen,_

_his__ shining helm afar was seen;_

_the__ countless stars of heaven's field_

_were__ mirrored in his silver shield._

_But__ long ago he rode away, _

_and__ where he dwellth none can say;_

_for__ into darkness fell his star_

_in__ Mordor where the shadows are.**[*]**_

Eoela, laying up to her neck in deliciously hot water, could hear the words. Firréwen's voice was so beautiful. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had cause to sing. As the voice drifted into silence there was a gentle tap at the door.

'How are you feeling now, child?' asked Firréwen. She was holding up the most wonderful dress Eoela had even seen in her life as if for inspection. 'What do you think? I choose it for you. We're about the same size so it should fit. I thought that the colour would make the best of your eyes and hair.'

Seeing Eoela's eyes beginning to brim with tears again, she stepped forward with an encouraging smile.

'Now, no more tears tonight. 'l'll help you dress and do your hair. You _have had a hard time have you not? Let yourself relax, it will do you good to spend sometime with folks nearer your own age for a while.'_

Eoela smiled, 'My own age? I don't think so! How old are you Firréwen? You don't look over twenty five, but you talk with the wisdom of ages.'

Now it was Firréwen's turn to grin in pleasure.

'Why thank you Eoela, I will be four thousand years old at my next begetting day.'

Eoela's mouth dropped open in shock.

'That's not funny! No one lives that long, not even the elf folk.'

'Oh but we do, I'm what you could call barely into my prime. I have children, Fanán, he's the youngest, he'll be three hundred next month. We elf folk do not age, or suffer illness as you _Edain_[†] do. We can only die as a result of accident or injury.'

'So you're immortal? You live forever?'

'Yes, here in Middle Earth, or when the burdens of life become too heavy in the Havens over the sea.'

'People of my own age indeed! I'm like a baby to you all. I'm only forty years old.' She tried to sound brisk, without much success. 'I'll eat up here. I must see to the children.'

'Don't be silly, you will eat with us in the hall. The company will do you good. It's not often we have a youngster to remind us of our great age.' Firréwen sighed in exasperation. 'The children are asleep. How long have you been alone with just them for company? Come now.'

She held up the dress. Eoela did _so want to try it on. It was richer-looking than anything she had ever owned._

Soon the two women were talking as old acquaintances, and as Firréwen brushed and dressed Eoela's hair a tentative friendship began to develop.

'There,' said Firréwen stepping back. 'I've done your hair as a married woman.' Then with a sly grin, 'We don't want anyone chasing you _just_ yet, do we? Come look in the mirror and see what you think.'

Tentively Eoela stepped in front of the mirror and gasped in surprise. The person staring out surely wasn't _her_. The crimson dress hung to the floor, hugging her body in all the right places and her hair was brushed to a burnished sheen, plaited into an elaborate array of braids. 

'Is that really me?' she asked in astonishment. 'I look so different! You've made me look beautiful!'

'That's because you are, silly. Your beauty shines out from within you. Come now, we'll be late for dinner.'

With one last check to ensure that Joel and Eyomn were in fact fast asleep, the two women slipped from the room and started to make their way to the hall.

  


* * *

[*] Not mine, belongs to JRR.

[†] humans – literally second born.


	8. Infirmary

**Ambush - Infirmary**

'Where did they take Lord Elrond?' asked Eoela as they walked along a corridor.

'To the healing room. Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel are all healers in their own right. Of course, none of them are as proficient as Lord Elrond. But don't worry they'll soon set him right.'

There was the sound of shouting and a yelp of pain from a door just in front of them.

'That's the healing room,' said Firréwen. 'It doesn't sound like things are going too well, does it?'

Eoela ran to the door and opened it. A scene of chaos greeted her. Elladan was lying on the floor senseless. Elrohir and Estel were struggling to hold a naked elf on the bed. 

'What on earth is happening in here?' she said.

'Quick! Shut the door, he'll get out!' said Elrohir and then shouted to Firréwen. 'Get some help quick Firréwen, he's going mad!' Firréwen slammed the door shut and could be heard running along the passageway.

Eoela realised that the naked elf was in fact her patient from earlier on. He looked like a wild thing, there was blood everywhere, covering him, the bed and the two people trying to hold him down.

'What can I do?' she shouted above the noise he was making.

'We need to strap him down somehow, can you grab a sheet or something and tear it into strips to tie him down?'

At that moment Elrond's whole body spasmed and Estel and Elrohir were thrown off. His back arched cruelly until only his head and the heels of his feet were in contact with the bed, and he screamed, a gut-wrenching scream that tore through the souls of everyone in Imladris. Without thinking Eoela stepped forward and tried to soothe him. She did what she always did when someone was in pain. She gently stoked his face and neck, trying to relive the paroxysm that was convulsing him, and all the time softly speaking to him.

'Hush now, my little elf lord, hush, just you relax, and Eoela will take the pain away, just relax, let the pain go. It will be better if you let the pain go. That's it give the pain up, give the pain up.' His tortured body seemed to be relaxing, the arch of his spine eased as he settled onto the bed.

'Quick, Estel, You need to get a dressing for this wound. Something to stop the bleeding.' Estel and Elrohir swiftly placed a thick dressing over the wound and bound it tightly. By this time, Elrond seemed to have drifted into a trouble sleep. She slowly took her hands away from his fevered brow. Taking a moment to survey the room, she saw what appeared to be various surgical instruments scattered around.

'What happened in here? What happened to Elladan?' she asked. The eldest twin was stirring now, he tried to sit up then gasped in pain.

'I think my arm's broken,' he said. 'Great, _I'm supposed to be the healer and my patient breaks my arm. Hello Eoela, what are you doing in here?'_

'It's a good job she did come in when she did. She's managed to quieten Ada down, and we've finally got a dressing on that wound,' said Estel.

'Will _someone_ tell me what's going on?' Eoela exclaimed. Then, moving to help Elladan to his feet, she sat him in a chair and with a swift pull realigned the bones in his forearm.

'How do you do that? I didn't feel a thing! It normally hurts like blazes when Ada resets a bone!'

'As if you'd know,' Estel said with a snort.

'Well, you always made enough noise when he set yours,' Elrohir shot back. 

'Stop arguing, both of you. Are you like this all the time? Get me something to act as a splint for this arm. _Now.'_

Estel hurried to do her bidding and shortly Elladan's arm was firmly splinted and in a sling supporting it.

'Now will someone tell me what happened in here?' demanded Eoela. 'I thought you were going to _treat your father!'_

'We did, or rather we tried. He's just too strong for us. I thought that if Elrohir and I worked together we would be strong enough but we're not,' Elladan said. 'We did manage to get the arrowhead out, then things started to go bad. I was trying to stitch the wound and Elrohir was starting the healing. Suddenly Adar_ went berserk. He threw me across the room, gave me this-' He held up his splinted arm. 'Then Estel and I tried to calm him down but he just seemed to get worse. And he was bleeding everywhere. Then you came in and did your- well, whatever it was you did.' said Elrohir._

'So let me get this straight. You took an _arrowhead out of your father without even putting him to sleep?'_

'No, he was well sedated. I used the poppy syrup, a lot in fact. It should have kept him placid for a couple of hours at least. But as soon as I removed the arrow....'

'He went like a wild thing.' finished Elrohir. 'When we worked with Adar on Cairian the yearning didn't start for a couple of hours after taking the shard out. I've never seen it come on so fast.'

'How did you cure Cairian then?' she asked

'We didn't so much cure him, we kept him safe until the yearning went. Adar did most of the work,' Elrohir replied.

'Well, if that's the case then that's what we'll have to do too. Just keep him safe until this yearning passes.' She looked at the three young men. 'Why don't you all go and get something to eat? You can bring me something, then we can work out what we need to do.'

There was a timid knock at the door, which was opened by a very frightened looking Firréwen. 'Is is safe to come in? I've bought some help.'

Elladan went to the frightened group. 'Its all right, everyone. Lord Elrond is sleeping now. Everything is under control. I think it's best if we let him rest. He's very ill.'

'Can you bring some food up for us Firréwen? I think we'll be staying with him for a bit yet.' Estel asked. Firréwen nodded.

'I'll keep an eye on the children as well,' she offered.

The group retired leaving them alone again with their patient. 


	9. The Power of Vilya

**Ambush - The Power of Vilya**

'We need to get that wound stitched while he's asleep, and we need to figure out how to restrain him on the bed,' Eoela said finally.

This seemed to spur them into action, Estel quickly fashioned some restraints with a sheet, tying Elrond's wrists to the edge of the bed, giving him limited movement but not enough to get up. Elrohir and Eoela with the aid of the one-handed Elladan swiftly stitched the wound shut. Eoela was worried about the lesion- it looked very red and was hot to the touch. 

'We really need him on his side so that any poison in there can drain out.' Gingerly they rolled him to his side and propped him in position with several pillows. 

'What is that thing you do with your hands Eoela?' Estel asked. 'You pulled an arrow out of me, you re-set Elladan's arm, and you managed to calm Adar down. What is it?'

'I don't know,' she replied. 'I've always been able to help people with their pain, for as long as I can remember. My mother used to call it my healing touch.'

'Could it be that she's a healer?' said Elladan.

'I've never heard of a human having the power before, but there's no reason why not. Adarwould know, but…'

Their conversation was broken by a groan of pain from the bed. Elrond was stirring, pulling against the bonds that secured him. Elladan leapt to his feet and went to kneel beside the bed so that his father could see him.

'You're safe, Ada, you're back in Imladris. We've taken a Morgulin arrow out of you. The yearning will come on you soon but we'll do everything we can to help.'

Elrond pulled on the fastenings with more vigour. 'Let me loose,' he hissed.

'No. You're too strong, unless you give up Vilya…'

'Get away from me you foul creature! I'll never give up Vilya! Never to you or any of your polluted breed!' He began to pull with even more force. Elladan reached out to try to calm his father. Laying his hand on Elrond's head he began to chant softly to himself, trying to fill the struggling elf with the strength to overcome the consuming sickness that filled him.

'Get away, _melethronorqu**[1]**_. How dare you even _think_ that you could be a healer? You're useless! _Useless!' Elladan was shocked. He had never before heard his father speak with such venom in his voice._

'If you were half the elf you think you are, you could have saved your mother!' Elrond snarled. 'You could have saved my Celebrían!'

'No, Adar, you know that's not true! We did everything we could-' Elrohir protested feebly.

'Ah, the mouse speaks. You're no better than your useless brother! I should have smothered you the day you first drew breath rather than waste time trying to raise you to my level!' Elrond was violently struggling against the tie now. His face was a livid red with anger and bitterness. 'Cut me loose or you will rue the day I ever spawned you.'

Elrohir now moved forward to join his brother, also chanting. Elrond laughed a laugh filled with resentment. 'Why did I waste my time with you both? You are filth, you are worse than the lowest orc. Get away from me. I don't need your pathetic help to heal. I need no one's help. I have Vilya! I control the very winds!'

Eoela became aware that the air was heavy with expectancy, as if a storm was brewing. Suddenly the sky outside was rent with a crack of lightning, followed by a roll of thunder. The twins continued their soft chanting, more in desperation than true hope now. The evil inhabiting their father was strong, made stronger by the power of the Ring he carried. Eoela stepped forwards, dragging Estel with her. 

'We've got to help them.' she shouted above the noise of the storm.

'How?' Estel cried, raising his hands in hopelessness. 'I can heal using poultices and medicines, not like _this. I have no healing power in me!'_

'Yes you do, you have the power of your love for your father.'

'Love! I never loved _you!' Elrond shouted. 'I only took you to my house so I could bed your mother. Not that that was worth it. She was as hopeless a lover as she was a mother! I only kept you here out of _pity_. Who else would want the bastard child of a bastard father? Hope?' He gave a cruel, hollow laugh. 'What hope have you now, _human_?' There was undisguised hatred and loathing in that word._

'Don't listen to him, Estel,' Eoela said levelly. 'It's not your father speaking it's the evil that was planted in him. You must be strong. Remember your father as he _was. Remember him when times were good.'_

Estel nodded, licking his lips. His eyes were drawn to his brothers- tears were streaming down both their faces as they fought the malicious spirit that inhabited their father. He stepped between them, resting one hand on each of their shoulders, closed his eyes, and began to remember.

  


* * *

[1] Orc-lover


	10. Happy thoughts and Gandalf

Ambush – Happy Thoughts and Gandalf 

He remembered that first time he had seen Elrond. The tall elf lord seemed to stretch into the sky, but he had bent down to offer his home to the small lost boy. He remember when he'd been woken by a nightmare and had crept into Elrond's bedchamber and found to his horror that elf folk slept with their eyes open. He remembered his birthing day, and how Elrond had carried him around the stables and helped him to choose a pony. He remembered being lost in the woods, and the comfort of being found and carried home safely by the Lord of Imladris. He remembered all the times he had been hurt and healed, he remembered falling in a puddle and hugging his father muddy. He remembered his first wooden sword, and sword practise with Elrond. He remembered learning to swim, nearly drowning, and being pulled dripping from the river. He remembered sitting on a comfortable lap, being taught to read and sing. He remembered smiles and welcoming arms. He remembered words of wisdom, words of love. He remembered _ada_. 

He smiled as he remembered. Someone touched his shoulder and radiance seemed to come from the contact. It filled him with happiness, with peace and hope. He felt it travelling through his body and into his brothers. It filled them too and began to spill out, spill out into their father. He ceased his struggling and frenzied cries, his eyes closed in sleep. Real sleep, healing sleep. Outside the storm began to calm, turning to gentle cleansing rain.

The spark continued to grow, to fill them all. It spilled over out of the room, out into Imladris, calming all the folk and filling them with hope for the future. But then as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. Eoela opened her eyes, aware that a small hand had joined hers. Looking down she saw her children, Joel and Eyomn. 

'We wanted to help too mum,' said Joel, his eyes shining brightly in his face. They all stood together, just touching, sharing the peace that had invaded the room.

Eoela broke the contact first, drawing her hand back from Estel's shoulder.

'Wow, that was something,' she said. 'I've never felt such power, where did it come from?'

They were all flustered, no one knew where it had come from. They only know that Elrond was sleeping now. His eyes half closed, sleeping the sleep of healing, he was going to be all right. They were going to be all right.

'Well, hello everyone, you look like you've been having a busy time,' said a voice at the door. 'And who is this delightful young lady?'

'_Gandalf?_ W_hat are you doing here, you old rogue?' Estel exclaimed._

'Actually I was looking for you, young Estel. I've a little job that needs doing,' replied the grey- cloaked wizard. 'But I see that you are needed here.'

'No…I don't think I am now. We seemed to have sorted it out nicely.'

'And you my dear-' now the wizard turned to Eoela '-did you have anything to do with that marvellous sensation that's spreading through this valley?'

Eoela was in awe. This was Gandalf, the grey wanderer, the second most powerful wizard in the world, and he was asking _her about that power?_

'No sir. If anything it's the twins who're responsible.'

'Don't look at me,' said Elladan. 'I'd virtually given up. I could feel the evil just draining me.'

'Yes, then Estel touched me, then everything changed. There was so much power, it seemed to be flowing through me. Through me into Adar,' Elrohir said.

Elladan nodded, grinning. He didn't know why but he was just so happy. Everything was going to be all right now, somehow.

'So the power came from Estel?' asked Gandalf.

'I don't think so. Eoela told me to remember the good times with Ada, so I did. I had my hands on Elladan and Elrohir's shoulders and was just standing there thinking. Then someone touched me, the touch was like a bright light, it filled me up and sort of spilled out,' explained Estel

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Eoela. 'And it was you that passed it on to Estel?'

'I supposed I must have done, but not just me, the children were there as well.'

'Yes, we heard the elf lady saying that the elf man was sick. She was really upset,' said Eyomn. 'So I woke up Joel, and we came here. Mum was holding Estel's shoulder, so I held her hand and Joel held mine.'

'Oh, and what happened then, young lady?' asked the wizard with a gentle smile. He beckoned the children forward from where they were standing partially hidden behind their mother. Eyomn stepped forward taking the old man's hand, he draw her towards him, smiling all the time.

'Well when Joel took hold of me I felt all nice. You know when you wake up on a sunny day, and know that it's a holiday. Like when the cat had kittens.'

'Yeah,' exclaimed Joel. 'It was like when dad gave me my first bow and spent the whole day with me teaching me how to use it.'

The wizard nodded, again looking at Eoela.

'Yes, like the peace after a storm has passed, your wedding day, the birth of your children,'

'Elrond gave me a pony for my fifth birthday, and I fell off it and hurt my knee.' said Estel.

'And we found you crying in the woods because you thought that nobody cared,' said Elladan.

'And I gave you the brooch that mother had given me.' said Elrohir.

'And we all sat and cried together in the woods, because we had each other,' finished Estel.

'And Ada found us, and told us off for getting muddy,' added Elrohir.

Gandalf nodded his head. 'Yes, I see.' he said.

'What do you see?' demanded Elladan, 'None of us was strong enough to overcome the evil that had infested Ada…' Suddenly he brightened as realisation dawned.

'Yes?' Gandalf said expectantly.

'…so all _together_ we healed him!

'There! I know you would work it out yourselves eventually. Not just everyone in this room, but everyone in Imladris. You started a sort of chain reaction which spread out, and everyone added their little bit of 'goodness' to it. I expect if you asked anyone else they remember something like that happening. A happy memory or thought…just popping into their heads.'

'I'm really tired, Mum,' Joel said. He had climbed onto the bed, which now housed a sleeping Elrond. 'Do you think the elf man will mind if I sleep here? It's much too far to our bedroom.'

Eoela went to scoop him off the bed, but Elladan shock his head. 'Let him sleep there. I'm sure Ada won't mind. We always used to end up in bed with him and Nana when there was a storm.'

Eyomn also crawled up onto the bed and soon the two children were fast asleep as well.

'What does a body need to do to get a drink around here?' demanded Gandalf.

'I'll get something,' said Estel, 'Anyone else?' 

They all nodded.'

'And something to eat please,' begged Elrohir. 'We seemed to have missed dinner.'

As Estel got to the door and opened it, he was surprised to find Firréwen and Athradiel standing there with leaden trays. They were both beaming with happiness.

'I don't know what you boys have done this time,' she said. 'But if what has just happened is some of your mischief you can just jolly well do some more.' She bustled in and deposited the trays on a spare space, then promptly began to remake the bed, covering all three occupants with a soft grey blanket.

'Just to keep out the night chill,' she explained as she left the room.

The remaining occupants drank the pleasant wine that she had bought and snacked on the bread and cheese. They did not talk. It was too tranquil, it seemed wrong to talk. Wrong to break the calm. They were all weary, as weary as if they had spent the day outdoors being active, gardening, hunting or just being together. As they sat, one by one they slowly drifted into sleep. Leaving just the wizard to watch over them. As he had since time untold.


	11. Somethings Torn Inside

Ambush – 'Something's torn inside.' 

Elrond woke slowly from a deep sleep. He tried to stretch but found his arms trapped. Looking down he was surprised to see a small blonde headed child asleep on his right arm…and another on his left. He lay still for a minute, trying to remember. Both his sons and Estel were dark-haired. None of the current fosterlings were blonde. Who did these two belong to?

His movement had disturbed the child on his right arm who snuggled closer, yawned, and stretched. Its eyes opened and it became aware that it was being watched.

'Hello,' it said.

'Hello,' replied Elrond, 'Could you move off my arm? It's gone to sleep.' 

'Mmm.' She did so and cocked her head at him. 'My name's Eyomn, what's yours?'

'I'm called Elrond.' He smiled. Children and their innocence. He could be the most evil thing in the world and they still found time to try to make friends. 'What are you are and your…ah, _friend doing asleep on my bed?'_

'Well it's not_ actually_ your bed. It belongs to some elf king. The old man said we could sleep here 'cos it was too far back to our room. Mum's asleep over there.'

 She then prodded the other blonde head, who turned out to be a boy.

'This is my brother Joel, he's nearly nine now. Joel, get off the elf man's arm.' Her brother rolled off Elrond's arm without any protest.

'How are you feeling?' he asked, 'You were very poorly when we found you.'

'I think I feel much better, thank you.' He tried to sit up, only to discover not only had his arms got pins and needles, but that they wouldn't support his weight. He cried out as the feeling returned to his arm causing him to squirm with the returning sensation.

'Ada! Where does it hurt? Lay still, Gandalf is here. He'll be able to help.' Elrohir's voice came out of nowhere.

'Ah, no,' cried the elf lord, shaking his hands to restore the circulation. 'It's nothing, the children were sleeping on my arms. What's Gandalf doing here?'

'I've come to see you, old friend. How are you feeling? You gave us all a bit of a scare earlier, you know.'

Lying on the bed, Elrond realised that feeling was now returning to his arms, and he also became aware of a dull ache in his stomach.

'I was shot.' His hands flew to where the arrow had pieced him.

'It's all right Ada, we took the arrow out last night.' Estel rose from his seat and made his way towards the bed.

'I need the necessary-' Elrond began.

'Don't let him try and sit up himself,' a female voice interjected.

'Don't be so ridiculous. Of course I can sit up.' he replied, sitting up, then promptly doubled over in pain with a small cry. Estel and Elladan were at his side in an instant.

'Lift him slowly! Elrohir, can you get some pillows and put them behind his back? Gandalf, you get a couple as well and prop his knees up. _Honestly_, you'd think a healer would have more sense than that.' It was Eoela, rushing to her patient's side. 'Right. Joel and Eyomn, off the bed the both of you. Go and see if you can find Firréwen and ask if she'll give you some breakfast. I'm going to be busy for a bit.' The two children left the room very quickly.

Elrond was now sitting propped up in bed with several pillows behind his back, two under his knees and a very pained expression on his face. There was also a spreading red stain on the bandage around his stomach.

'You've opened the wound again. And it took us _ages to stop you bleeding yesterday.'_

'All right woman, I know what I've done,' Elrond gasped. His face was now wet with sweat and his complexion had turned an insipid colour. He was holding his hands over the growing stain with desperation. 'Something's torn inside.'

'That'll be the stitches,' Eoela said. 'We'll have to re-do them. Can you hold on for a bit while we get everything together? Here.' She handed him another thick dressing. 'Hold that as tight as you can. Estel, help him. He can't afford to lose any more blood.'

She soon had everything she needed gathered and, with the help of Elladan and Elrohir, gently removed one of the pillows from behind Elrond's back.

'No! Don't take them away, it's tearing more,' Elrond hissed through clenched teeth.

'Elrond, I need you to go to sleep so you're relaxed. I can't wait for any of the drugs that you have to work. Can I put you to sleep?'

He nodded through the pain and Eoela began to stroke his hair.

'I thought you were going to make me _sleep not make __love to me,' he groaned._

'Shut up. Close your eyes, let the pain drift away. Give up the pain, relax,' she murmured, all the time gently touching his hair and face. His eyes began to slowly slide closed.

'The bleeding is getting worse,' said Estel. 'I can't put any more pressure on it.'

'It's all right, Estel, just give me a minute,' she replied. 'That's right…relax, let your breathing slow down, nice and slow, slower, just a little bit slower. There. That will do.' She stepped back with a sigh. 'Right. Let's get the dressings off and sew him up again.'

'He's not breathing!' Elladan cried, panicked. 'It's too late!'

'No, it's not too late. I've just told his body to slow down. He's in a really deep sleep, like when a bear hibernates. His heart is beating slower as well. It's all I can do to stop him bleeding to death.'

Then, working as a team they removed the soiled dressings, and with the utmost care cut away the old stitches. 

'He's ripped this pretty badly. I don't know if there's enough undamaged skin to cover up the wound.' Estel said.

'Let's just concentrate on stopping the bleeding. We can worry about that later.' said Elladan. 'Eoela can you get to that vein? You hands are the smallest. I think that's where the problem is.'

Gandalf stood in the background during the entire operation. They thought he was just watching but in fact he had spun a spell around the entire room and was now focusing his not inconsiderable healing powers towards the patient.

After what seemed an eternity, the wound was closed. There wasn't enough skin to cover it entirely but as Eoela explained.

'That probably good news. He's bled into his stomach so if we leave a hole the blood that's loose can get out.' 

The wound was lightly covered with a clean dressing held in place with the lightest bandage they could find.

'Right, we need him on his side. Knees slightly drawn up. And lots of pillows. We've got to stop him moving around for a bit.' Eoela said.

Elrond was soon placed to her satisfaction with pillows at his back to stop him rolling over. Another sat between his knees, and two were placed under his chest to stop him rolling forwards. His arms were both drawn up at the front.

'That's so I can keep a check on his pulse without having to disturb him,' she explained. 'Well, boys, we've done everything we can. It's up to your father now.' She gently stoked his head. 'Now Elrond, I need you to wake up just a little bit. Can you do that? Just a bit, take a few deep breaths…that's right, not too deep now- that was too deep, wasn't it? That hurt. Nice and slow, slowly now.'

They stood in amazement as Elrond's breathing gradually deepened and his colour began to improve.

'I'm going to collect some nettle and red beet to make tea with,' said Estel. 'He'll need it when he wakes up to strengthen his blood.'

'That's a good idea,' Eoela said.

'Don't you believe it. He only wants to get his own back for all the times that Ada's forced him to drink it,' Elladan said wryly.

'Aren't you boys _ever serious?' Eoela demanded._

'No, not very often,' came the reply from Gandalf. 'Out, all three of you. I need to speak to this lady. In peace.' The tall wizard seemed to grow taller and so the three young men made a dash for the door- they'd seen him cross before.


	12. Bottles and Elves

Ambush – Bottles and Elves 

'And check on the children while you're about it!' he called in a parting shot. Then sitting down he pulled a long clay pipe and a small pouch from the hidden recess of his robe. The pipe was soon filled to his satisfaction and lit, all the time he never took his eyes from Eoela who was only concerned for her patient. Finally he spoke. 'Why didn't you come to the hall when you first arrived?'

She seemed at first to be ignoring him, fussing around her patient checking his pulse, feeling his forehead. Finally, there was nothing more she could do. She sat down and sighed.

'Why didn't I come to the hall? Do you know the stories I've heard about the Elves? I was bought up believing that Elves were worse that orcs. Orcs only killed you, Elves took your soul as well. That they kept humans as slaves, using them until they were too worn out for anything. My mother said that if an elf took a fancy to a human woman he would use her as some sort of toy until he grew tired of her. That they kidnapped human children and used magic, to turn them into orcs. That's why I never came to the hall. I was petrified that if I did the children would be taken away from me. That I would be abused. I preferred to take my chance on the river bank.'

'But you'd heard the tales of Imladris, that it was a haven?'

'Yes, I'd heard them. I wanted to believe them, I really did. But I was just too frightened. What did I have to offer? When I found him-' she indicated the sleeping Elrond, '-when I found him I thought I could use him as a sort of ransom. Just to get enough supplies to last the winter.'

'And after the winter, what then?'

'I don't know. I'd have thought of something. Do you think Elrond needs a new toy?'

This caused Gandalf to nearly choke on his pipe smoke. Wiping tears from his eyes as he coughed and splattered he surveyed this woman, this healer in front of him.

'I don't think he needs a toy. I'm sure he'd be happy to have another healer to help him. Times are bad, there are many in Imladris that need the sort of healing you can give.'

'I'm not a healer. I was taught herbs and things by my mother, but being a healer. If I was a healer surely I'd have been able to help my people!'

'Maybe it is a gift from the Valar for the suffering that you have been forced to endure. A talent to help others not to suffer as you have done.'

Eoela shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't know. It is pleasant here. Everyone we've met has been welcoming, especially to the children.'

'The Elder are not blessed with many children. That's why all children as so precious to them. I think there are at least five human children being fostered here at the moment. Your two would not be short of human friends.'

She sat silent, lost in thought. To be able to find a safe home again….to not have to keep running…to be part of a greater whole. Since her people had been lost, she _had been lonely. Lonely for the every day things that made life so pleasant. The weather, what to wear to a feast, who was joining with who._

'I don't know, Gandalf. Will they want me to stay?'

'Of course you can stay, you stupid woman!' came a cracked voice from the bed. Elrond had woken while they had been talking. 

Eoela leapt to her feet, 'Don't move-' she exclaimed.

'I've got no intention of moving for a while I can assure you. I do however have a pressing matter which needs attending to.'

Eoela blushed, remembering the reason Elrond had tried to get up before.

'Hold still, I'll get a bottle or something...'

'You'll do no such thing! Gandalf, can you help?'

'Don't look at me, my old friend. I have some urgent business in the…uh…Hall of Fire.' The wizard stood and fled the room.

'Well you have the choice now, either I get a bottle and help…or you wet the bed.'

'Get the bottle then woman, and please hurry!'

Eoela quickly found a bottle and returned to the stricken elf.

'Do you need any help or can you manage?'

'I've being doing this for several thousand years by myself, I can manage.' There was a long and pained pause of several minutes.

'Um.'

'Yes?'

'I can't manage.' His eyes were pleading now.

'Here give me the bottle, honestly, you men think that you've got something special tucked away there don't you? I was a married woman you know.' She kept up a chatter of nonsense the entire time, helping the weakened elf to carrying out the task without drawing attention to it. When he had finished she looked around the room for where to deposit the bottle's contents.

'Through the door over there, that's the bathroom,' Elrond said, 'Thank you.'

She raised an eyebrow, 'What for?'

'For helping a croaky old elf keep a little bit of dignity.'

She smiled and left the room. But when she came out of the bathing room he appeared to have drifted off into sleep again. She checked his colour and felt his temperature, bit warm, she'd have to watch that. Drawing back the bed cover she was able to see that the dressing was still clean, there had been no more bleeding. As she pulled the cover back over him he mumbled,

'_Dartha, saes.*_'

'Hush now, you sleep. We can talk later.' She rose to get herself a goblet of wine and then sat on the chair beside the bed, watching over her patient. He had said that they could stay, but did he mean it or had it been said to quieten her? She realised to find the answer to that she would have to wait until he woke. Her eyes began to grow heavy and soon she drifted into a deep sleep.

* - Please stay


	13. Nettles and Red Beet

Ambush – Nettles and Red beet 

When she awoke some time later, she was surprised to find she had been covered with a comforter, and fresh fruit and bread had been left on a small table to one side. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she became aware that she was being scrutinized by a pair of violet eyes. Elrond was appraising her from his position and she blushed, not being used to such intense observation.

'There's no need to blush, I was lying here thinking how like my wife you looked.' he said.

'You're married?'

'Yes, but she left for the havens over four hundred years ago. She had been hurt, and couldn't stay in Middle Earth. If you'd have been here, we could possibly have healed her. I still miss her now.'

'I'm so sorry. I lost my husband only a year ago. There say that time heals, but not always.'

Elrond nodded, time dulled the pain, but it never went away, he could still summon up the image of Celebrían as she sailed away. He pushed the memory away but not quickly enough as a tear wound its way down his face.

Eoela seeing her patient upset immediately became the healer again. 'Now, come on, you have three strapping sons. Surely they must help you?'

Now Elrond looked puzzled? 'Three sons…oh, you mean the twins and Estel. He's not my real son, I adopted him nineteen years ago. He's father was killed and his mother came here for sanctuary. I do have a daughter, though.'

'Well there, what more could you want when you have a daughter? How old is she? Is she married yet? What's her name?'

'No, she's not married yet. Her name is Arwen. She's still young, well for an Elf she's still young.'

'How old is she then?'

'I'm sure she was…' his brows creased '…two thousand, seven hundred on her last begetting day.'

'You are joking, aren't you?'

He smiled, 'No, my two strapping sons, as you call them, are nearly three thousand.'

'Well I am definitely not going to ask how old you are.' she laughed. 'I feel quite the baby here, I've only just turned forty. Now hold still, I want to check your dressings. Do you need anything?'

As she reached across the pull back the cover her hand brushed against his skin.

'Are elves normally that hot?'

'No, I fear that I am running what you would call a fever.'

'Great, it must be the blood that bled into your stomach before we could stitch it up again. Do you have any willow bark? I'll make some tea, that'll help to bring the fever down.'

'Stop fussing woman, for the Valar's sake. It's just a slight fever, give me a couple of days and I'll be fine. And yes, I could do with something to drink. Is there any wine left?'

This helped to calm Eoela, who poured a generous measure of wine into a clean goblet, and then realised that she had Elrond virtually imprisoned lying on his side. Her thoughts were broken by the noisy arrival of Estel, clutching his prize, fresh nettles and red beets.

'I've got the making for the tea,' he crowed. The seeing his father awake, 'Ada, you're awake! Thank goodness. I've collected some nice fresh nettles and red beet for you. I thought I'd brew up that lovely tea you always make me drink when I've spilt some blood.'

Elrond glared at his son. 'Rather than fooling around why don't you help Eoela?'

'I'm sorry Eoela, do you need help? Maybe you don't know how to make the tea?'

'No Estel, I need help moving your father. He's been on his side long enough and we need to get him sitting up a bit so that he can take some fluids.'

'What, like nettle and red beet tea?'

'I'm not taking any nettle and red beet tea!' exclaimed Elrond.

'Hang on,' said Estel. Then going to the door of the room, he opened it and shouted into the house in general. 'Glorfindel XE "Glorfindel" , come and give us a hand in the healing room please.'

Elrond looked at Eoela with sorrow in his eyes. 'I did my best to bring him up correctly, but he just won't learn. Ever since he came here he's had the house in uproar.'

'Who's had the house in uproar?' asked Glorfindel XE "Glorfindel"  as he walked into the room. 'Oh, Elrond, you're awake. How are you feeling? Don't you dare move.'

'We need you help to roll Ada over, Glor. You see we need to give him some nettle and red beet tea-'

'Estel,' growled Eoela. 'Pack it in. Act like a grown-up for a while.'

'Sorry, Eoela,' he said sheepishly. 'All right, what do you want us to do?'

Between the three of them they soon had Elrond comfortably propped up on the bed, but not before he nearly passed out from lack of blood.

'I'll be all right,' he kept saying, but Eoela was not so sure. He was still very pale, and his skin was burning up with fever.

'Estel can you give Elrond some of that wine I've poured out? I need to make some tea. And no, it will not be nettle and red beet tea at all.'

Estel flashed her a charming smile and moved to comply with her wishes. 

She went through into the pharmacy and looked around to see what sort of stock Elrond held. All the jars and containers were neatly labelled in both what she suspected was elvish and also westernesse. Scanning the shelves she recognised many old favourites of hers- mandrake, echinacea, goldseal, corn poppy, red beet, and alfalfa, and also some she had never heard being used as medicine- lavender, black haw, and wild yam. This satisfied her that she would be able to treat Elrond's fever, and also strengthen his blood so that he could heal quickly.

Gathering together various herbs, she found a kettle and soon had the tea brewed to the strength she wanted. Her basis was willow bark, to which she had added some yellow dock and burdock for strengthening the blood. Later she would collect some fresh alfalfa but the dried would have to do for now. Carefully tasting the mixture she decided that it was just a touch to bitter so added some rose hip syrup to make it more palatable. Then carrying the cup back into the healing room she was pleased to see that Estel had managed to get his father to drink the complete cup of wine. 

'I've made some tea, which you've got to drink as well now. It's not got anything bitter in it so just drink it.'

Estel took the cup from her, and to a small sip himself. Pulling a face he turned to his father,

'This is awful Ada, are you sure you don't want me to…'

'Just give me the cup, you child of Mordor.' He reached out his hand to take the cup, but was unable to hold it steady.

'Easy Ada, let me help you.'

Eoela smiled as she watched the rough human gently support the elf's hand and head as he drunk the tea, he then tenderly wiped a drip from his father chin.

'Thank you Estel, that was very tasty. And no nettles at all.' said Elrond. 'In fact, a very pleasant tea indeed. Did I taste rose hips?'

'Yes, I've found that if you use rose hip syrup with yellow dock and burdock it helps the blood to replenish sooner.'

Elrond nodded, 'And willow bark, and alfalfa?'

She nodded, 'But only the dried alfalfa, I really find that fresh is better. It has a lot more of the goodness that you lose when drying herbs.'

'There's a patch of alfalfa in the garden, I can show you where it is later.' 

Again Eoela nodded, 'What I need now however is for your father, ada that is, to have a nap.'

'I've only just woken up.' exclaimed Elrond.

'Yes, and now you're going to have another little sleep. It will help you to heal.'

If an elf could be described as pouting that is what Elrond appeared to be about to do as she once again began to stoke his hair and forehead.

'I'd hate to be your husband, madam,' he murmured as he began to drift. 'Every time you touch my hair I fall asleep.' Then his eyes glazed and he drifted into a deep sleep.

'I wish I could do that,' said Estel, 'And ada means dad, if you say adar it means father.'

'Oh. Well, I suppose if I'm going to stay I'd better start learning elvish.'

'It's actually Sindarin, not elvish. There are three main types of elvish, but we use Sindarin here. You can get by in most places with it.'

Glorfindel XE "Glorfindel"  had happily sat himself beside the table with the food and wine, and acted the host passing wine and food to the other watchers. They sat and talked, happy in each other's company, until Eoela realised that the sky was darkening and the stars coming out.

'I haven't seen the children since the morning!' she exclaimed. 'What sort of mother am I?'

'A very good one, from what I've seen so far,' replied Estel. 'The last I saw of your two was them towing along behind the other fosterlings. I think they were off to do plant lore with Hachon. If they're still with the young ones they'll be having dinner now in the children's hall.'

'I must go and find them, and make sure they're all right-'

'I'm sure Elrond will have told you. All children are precious to the Imladris folks. They'll be well looked after.'


	14. Children's Hall

Ambush – Children's Hall 

'But I'm their mother! I should be looking after them-'

'It's not quite that easy here I'm afraid. Everyone will want to teach them something, the children were just getting confused. Elrond decided that they could all go to 'school' and be taught on a more formal basis. If they show any gift towards something in particular they can study that as well. Your Joel will make an excellent bowman.'

'Yes, he's had a knack with the bow ever since my husband Jaryn gave it to him.'

'I would be honoured if you'd let me continue his training, while I'm around that this. Otherwise Glorfindel XE "Glorfindel"  is an excellent bowman as well.'

She nodded, 'That will be fine, but I must go and check on them.'

'I'll stay and watch Ada. Go down to the end of this hall and up one flight- that's the children's wing.'

Very soon she arrived outside a wooden door that had been split in two across the middle. Outside was a small bell, which she rang. She was greeted by a red cheeked tiny man, who had no shoes on, and wore what could only be described as short trousers.

'Hello, hello, you must be Joel and Eyomn's mother! Please come in. We keep the bottom of the door locked to keep the really tiny ones in. Not that I'm that tall myself, but I can just reach the catch.'

She entered through the door and was promptly nearly knocked over by her children launching themselves at her. They were rosy cheeked and freshly bathed, and wanted to tall her everything that had happened that day. Joel however being the eldest was concerned about _Master Elrond who he had learnt was the elf man they had slept the night with._

Eoela, laughing with both relief and joy at seeing her children so settled, reassured them that he was slowly getting better. And yes she would tell him that they had ask how he was. They then took her to show of the teaching rooms, the sleeping rooms, the playing room and the bathing room. She was surprised at how many children there actually were, but found it extremely difficult to count them as they never seemed to settle, rather appearing to orbit the rooms continuously. Suddenly there was silence as a tall and very imposing looking elf lady walked into the room.

'Come now children, it is time for your dinner. Best behaviour everybody, and that includes you young Fanáon, or you won't get to dine in Elrond's Hall next _Rodyn_.[1]' 

The children obediently formed themselves up into two orderly lines, boys on one side and girls on the other.

'Now remember young gentle elves and men, be sure that your lady is seated before you seat yourselves.' The boys all nodded, they were reminded every dinner time and unlikely to forget. 'You may enter the dinning room then, I will be in shortly.'

Eoela watched in fascination as the young boys held out an arm for their _lady_ partners to take and with great solemnity they filed into the next room.

The elven lady stood tall as they filed in, her hands clasped across her stomach.

'No Joel, you lead your partner, you do not _drag her. That's much better.' Joel grinned at the praise and Eyomn was positively glowing at being treated as a lady. As the last child entered the room, the imposing lady turned to Eoela._

'_Mae govannen**[2]**_, Lady Eoela. Your children are a pleasure to be near. They have learnt their manners well, and are so keen to learn.'

'Please- I'm no lady- I'm just an ordinary women.'

'On the contrary you are a lady. Your son has told me that his father was the leader of your village and a great warrior.'

'It's going to take a bit of getting used to here. Please will you call me Eoela, if that's all right. I don't want to cause any problems.'

The lady smiled, 'I am very sorry, Eoela, here I am praising you and your children and I haven't even named myself. I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond. I've not long back from visiting my grandparents, and thought I'd spend some time with the children.'

'You're Elrond's daughter.' exclaimed Eoela, 'And you're up here with the children?'

'Yes, I love children. Has Ada been talking about me? He has a talent for doing that. Last midsummer he spent a good twenty minutes boring the ears off Celeborn telling him all about his lovely daughter and everything I can do. It's not as if Celeborn doesn't know me, he _is my grandfather. Anyway how is Ada? Estel says that he's on the mend. Mind you, how you've kept him in bed is beyond me.'_

'Oh, I have my means.' Eoela smiled.

'You must come through, the children will be eating now. Are Joel and Eyomn going to stay in the Children's Hall or with you?'

'I hadn't really thought about it. I suppose they should stay up here. Last night they slept on the bed with your father.'

'I'm sure he welcomed that, he was the one who took us into the big bed when there was a storm or something. Nana wasn't so keen. I think because she always lost out in the fight for space.'

Eoela spent a considerable amount of time with Arwen, watching the children as they learnt to interact together in a _civilised manner. She was asked many questions about their journey, and how they had rescued Lord Elrond from the river, and about the nice feeling that had swept through the area yesterday._

Finally the red faced small man finished eating. Clapping his hands for attention he called out.

'Now children, as we have two such distinguished visitors today, I think that we should treat them to a song. Which shall we sing?'

A forest of hands erupted and various titles were suggested. The noise level began to rise again until Arwen raised her hand.

'I would like you to sing me….' there was a hushed silence '…the Cat and the Fiddle.'

This was greeted with howls of delight from all present. The little red-faced man very importantly stood up onto his chair and hummed a few notes.

'Are you all ready? Right then…one, two, three-'

The children sang.

_There is an inn, a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill,_

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down one night to drink his fill_

_The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five stringed fiddle;_

_And up and down, he runs his bow,_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low, now sawing in the middle._

_The landlord keeps a little dog that is mightily fond of jokes_

_When there's good cheer among the guests,_

_He cocks an ear at all the jests and laughs until he chokes._

_They also keep a horned cow as proud as any queen;_

_But music turns her head like ale,_

_And makes her wave her tufted tail and dance upon the green._

_And O! the rows of silver dishes and the store of silver spoons!_

_For Sunday there's a special pair,_

_And these they polish with care on Saturday afternoons._

_The Man in the Moon was drinking deep, and the cat began to wail;_

_A dish and a spoon on the table danced,_

_The cow in the garden madly pranced, and the little dog chased his tail_

_The Man on the Moon took another mug, and then rolled beneath his chair;_

_And there he dozed and dreamed of ale, _

_till in the sky the stars were pale and dawn was in the air._

_Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat; 'The white horses of the Moon,_

_They neigh and chomp their silver bits;_

_But their master's been and drowned his wits, and the sun'll be rising soon!'_

_So the cat on fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead;_

_He squeaked, he sawed and quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon 'It's after three!' he said._

_They rolled the Man slowly up the hill and bundled him into the Moon,_

_While his horses galloped up in rear,_

_And the cow was capering like a deer, and a dish ran up with a spoon._

_Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle; the dog began to roar,_

_The cow and the horses stood on their heads;_

_The guests all bounded from their beds and danced upon the floor._

_With a ping and a pong the fiddle strings broke! the cow jumped over the Moon,_

_And the little dog laughed to see such fun,_

_And the Saturday dish went off at a run  with the silver Sunday spoon._

_The round moon rolled behind the hill, as the Sun raised up her head_

_She hardly believed her fiery eyes;  
For though it was day, to her surprise they all went back to bed!**[3]**_

The adults present clapped their hands with delight and cheered the young ones' performance.

'I think that you should sing that in Elrond's Hall on next Rodyn, don't you think that they're good enough Eoela?' said Arwen

Eoela, not having the slightest idea where Elrond's Hall was or what Rodyn was, just nodded her agreement. 

'Yes, they are very good. I've never heard that song before.'

One blushing young elf was pushed forward. He bobbed a nervous bow to the ladies and then stammered, 

'Would you sing us a song, Lady Arwen?'

Arwen shook her head, 'No not tonight…'

The rest of her reply was drowned out by a chorus of groans and cries of disappointment. 

'Please Lady Arwen, it's been _soooo long since you last sang for us. And Eyomn and Joel have never heard you sing at all.'_

Arwen couldn't help but smile at the cheek of the lad and she finally nodded that she would sing for them.

'However you've all got to be in your beds before I'll even start.'

This was greeted with cheers and much hurrying as the children dashed in various directions racing to see which room would have everyone in bed first. So they were all settled and Arwen took up position in the middle of the landing leading to the bedrooms where all would be able to hear her as she sang. There was a hushed, expectant silence then she began to sing, one of her favourites.

_An Elven maid there was of old,_

_A shining star by day:_

_Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,_

_Her shoes of silver grey._

_A star was bound upon her brown,_

_A light was on her hair_

_As sun upon the golden boughs_

_In Lórien the fair._

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_

_And fair she was and free;_

_And in the wind she went as light_

_As leaf of linden tree._

_Beside the fall of Nimrodel,_

_By water clear and cool,_

_Her voice as falling silver fell_

_Into the shining pool._

_Where now she wonders none can tell,_

_In sunlight or in shade:_

_For lost of your was Nimrodel_

_And in the mountains strayed._

_The elven ship in haven grey_

_Beneath the mountain lee_

_Awaited her for many a day_

_Beside the roaring sea._

_A wind by night in Northern lands_

_Arose , and loud it cried,_

_And drove the ship from elven strands_

_Across the streaming tide._

_When dawn came dim the land was lost,_

_The mountains sinking grey_

_Beyond the heaving waves that tossed_

_Their plumes of blinding spray._

_Amroth beheld the fading shore_

_Now low beyond the swell,_

_And cursed the faithless ship that bore_

_Him far from Nimrodel._

_Of old he was an Elven King,_

_A lord of tree and glen,_

_When golden were the boughs of spring_

_In fair Lothlórien._

_From helm to sea they saw him leap,_

_As arrow from the string,_

_And dive into the water deep,_

_As mew upon the wing._

_The wind was his flowing hair,_

_The foam upon him shone;_

_Afar they saw him strong and fair_

_Go riding like a swan._

_But from the West has come no word,_

_And on the hither shore_

_No tiding Elven folk have heard_

_Of Amroth evermore.**[4]**_

As the last note faded there was a collective sign from all the children and adult gathered.

'Now I want you all to get off to sleep quietly now for Bilbo. Otherwise no one will go to Elrond's Hall at all!' Arwen said. She then linked her arm through Eoela's and led her from the children's hall.

  


* * *

[1] Principle day of the week (like an old fashioned Sunday)

[2] Literally 'Well met.' Formal greeting when meeting some new, or of high status.

[3] Cat and the Fiddle – This belongs to Tolkien

[4] Song of Nimrodel- This belongs to Tolkien****


	15. Hobbits and dinner

Ambush – Hobbits and Dinner 

Eoela began to make her  way back to the infirmary but Arwen was not having any of that. She had visited her father as soon as she arrived back and found Eoela asleep looking very uncomfortable in the chair. She could see in Eoela the same determination as her father displayed. However she was not elven and would only sicken herself in her selfless care and dedication. She needed to take some time to herself before returning to her self imposed duty of nursing Elrond back to health, and Arwen intended to ensure she got that time. Still, with arms linked she gently led them into the gardens where the evening plants were just beginning to release their aroma and the garden was cloaked in a haze of perfume.

Gently coaxing her charge on a tour of the gardens, pointing out various herbs and discussing their usage in healing. They spoke at great depth on the benefit of lavender as a hair rinse, what colour dresses the dress maker would make for her and how well the children had settled in until the clean, clear sound of a bell rang from the hall.

'At last, dinner! I don't know about you but I'm starving,' Arwen said.

'I must quickly go and check on Elrond first,' Eoela said.

'Oh no you don't! If I let you back into the infirmary I'll never get you out for dinner. Estel is well able to watch over Ada while he's sleeping and I'm sure he'll call you if anything happens. Come along now, everyone is waiting to meet our new healer.'

'I'd rather not- I don't really like crowds- I mean maybe I'll eat in my room-' Eoela stuttered.

Suddenly her two arms were firmly grasped and she was lifted from the ground and carried towards the hall.

'Elladan! Put me down at once or you'll hurt your arm!' she exclaimed.

'I'm in no danger of hurting my arm at all. See, it's still in the sling. It's Elrohir who's on the other side. You can't spend your life hiding in your room or the infirmary. You've got to meet people sometime. We're all quite tame, you know!'

She was carried none-too-gracefully into a large room. One end was occupied by a raised dais with a table on it and the centre of the room was dominated by a long wooden table. There was a mixture of men and elves sitting around the table eating and talking.

'It's pretty much serve yourself on working days,' said Arwen. 'Grab a plate and help yourself to what you like. There's wine, water, bread and fruit on the table.'

'Oh fabulous, my favourite!' Elladan said. 'Venison stew. Could you help me Eoela? It's a bit difficult with just the one arm.'

She had soon served him a large bowl and carried it to his place.

'Hurry up and get some for yourself and come and join us. Everyone is so keen to hear all about  your story,'  Arwen told her. She returned to the serving table and decided to also try the stew. Carrying her bowl she returned to the table and sat between the twins. Opposite was Gandalf, Arwen and the small man from the children's hall. He was tucking into an enormous bowl of the stew that was almost as big as he was.

Gandalf smiled at her. 'Hello again, how are you faring?'

'I'm fine, thank you. Everyone is making me so welcome. It's a little overwhelming.'

He nodded. 'Yes, they can be a bit _too_ friendly sometimes.'

She took a mouthful of the stew, 'This is delicious! Do you always have such marvellous food?'

'Mostly,' replied Elrohir. 'Mind you, I've noticed that there's only one choice of dessert for tonight. We usually have at least two.'

'I think I'll have another bowl of that stew,' said the small man. 'Anyone else want more?'

Eoela was astonished, she had already seen this man eat a full dinner with the children earlier in the evening.

Gandalf smiled at her expression.

'Eoela, let me introduce you to Bilbo Baggins, our resident hobbit, he's here on a visit and doing his best to eat Lord Elrond out of house and home.'

Bilbo looked indignant. 'I don't eat that much! Not for a hobbit, anyway.' He left, heading for the serving table.

'I don't believe it,' Eoela said. 'He ate a huge dinner in the Children's Hall not more then two hours ago-'

This set everyone around her to laughing.

'Two hours? He managed to last two hours without a meal? Maybe he's sickening for something!' Arwen laughed.

'I've know hobbits for many years now and can truthfully say that they are all the same. They love to eat. They'll eat seven meals a day if they can get it, breakfast, second breakfast, morning tea, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and supper. They are also partial to snacks in between, just to keep their strength up, you know,' Gandalf said.

Eoela shook her head in disbelief. 'He shouldn't be able to move with eating all that food. Don't they get fat?'

'No not really. Not any more than they are already! And they seem to be able to digest huge quantities of food with no ill effects. But they also can go a long time without eating at all,' Gandalf replied.

'Some sort of survival trait, left over from times were not so good, maybe,' Elladan said. 

'Have you finished discussing my eating habits?' Bilbo asked haughtily as he returned to the table carrying another bowl of the stew and an gigantic slice of some sort of fruit pie. 'Don't listen to a word they say, Eoela, I have a very fast metabolism and I need to eat a lot to keep my strength up.'

'Hmm, to sleep the day away until your next meal you mean?' Elrohir said with a snigger.

'I'm writing my book! Brain work is hard work and I'm not sleeping, I'm resting my eyes.'

Eoela could tell from comments being made around the table that this was a long standing discussion but there was no animosity in the banter of words, just friendship and joy in each other's company.

She let her eyes roam around the room, taking in the tall windows and the beautiful view, the fair folk sitting around her and talking over their empty plates. She was amazed at the number of humans who lived in the hall along side the elves. She gazed around the hall, the windows with their gossamer drapes, the high, graceful columns stretching towards the doomed ceiling with its decoration of stars. The walls were hung with superbly woven tapestries depicting various historical events that the folk of Imladris had witnessed. Her eyes were drawn to one in particular portraying a battle of three armies; Orcs, Elves and Eagles picked out against a golden sun. It was so placed that the evening sunlight pouring through the windows struck it fully, seeming to bring it alive.

Arwen had noticed Eoela's interest in the tapestry and leant across the table.

'Beautiful isn't it. It's one of Naneth's. If you like I'll show you the bit I was allowed to do, right in the corner so if I made a mistake it wouldn't show.'

Eoela was incredulous, 'You helped make that?'

Arwen nodded. 'Yes, But I was only very young at the time…only twenty or thirty.'

'But that must be hundreds of years old. Oh, I forgot, I keep thinking that you're still young. Oh _no_, that sounded terrible didn't it?'

Arwen pouted. 'I am still young, well in Eldarin terms,' she laughed. 'It's so difficult when you live with humans and Hobbits and all sorts. Everyone ages at a different rate. Did you know that hobbits aren't considered adults until they're thirty-three? I think with humans it's twenty-one, isn't it?'

Eoela nodded. 'So how old are elves before they're considered adults?'

'Only a hundred of course,' Arwen replied and then laughed at the expression on Eoela's face. 'It's terribly confusing, isn't it? When I was little I'd be talking or playing with a new friend thinking we were about the same age and it would turn out that I was at least double their age if not more. Look at Estel, he's only just thirty, that's why Ada let him join the rangers a few years ago. Can you believe that?'

'I must admit I'd have thought he was older, he's very mature.'

'That's what comes of being raised with the Eldar. Ada still worries about him terribly. He's always turning up with holes in him or something broken.'


	16. Blushes and Stitches

Ambush – Blushes and stitches 

'Talking about your Adar, I really think I should go and check on him.'

'I can see you'll not rest until you do. Very well, I'll come with you.'

They left the hall to cheery goodnights and made their way up the stairs to the healing room. Eoela gently opened the door to the room so as not to disturb the patient. Estel was sitting in the large arm chair with his legs thrown over the arm, reading a book. He looked up as Eoela entered the room, greeting her with a smile. When he noticed Arwen behind the smiled broadened to an inane grin.

'_Vedui,_ Arwen…[1]'

'_Vedui_ Estel. How has your day been?'

Estel blushed the colour of a ripe tomato. Not only had he summoned the courage to greet Arwen, but she had _replied_- and asked _him_ a question!

'Fine. Um. Busy. Um. Busy. Helping Eoela and…and things,' he stuttered. 'Um. I have to- to- um. To go. Yes, that's it. I have to go now.' He fled the room at a full run.

'Well, that was an improvement,' Arwen said. 'He normally just goes red and then runs off.'

'That's because he's _obviously_ infatuated with you.'

'Don't be silly! That's _Estel_. He's my baby brother!'

'You might think of him as your baby brother, but I think he's beginning to think of you as more than his big sister. You are very beautiful and he _is_ just thirty.'

Now it was Arwen's turn to blush.

'Who's beginning to think of who as more than a big sister?' came a voice from the bed.

'Ada, you're awake! How are you feeling?'

'You didn't answer my question!' Elrond insisted.

'No one,' said Eoela. 'It's one of the others we were talking about. How are you feeling?'

'Don't fuss woman, I'm fine.'

'Ada, you're not fine, we've had a terrible time with you. You even called on the Ring.'

'I did?'

'Yes you've been very ill. Can you remember anything that happened?' inquired Eoela.

'I remember walking in the garden, and Estel calling. Then it all gets confusing, I'm sure that there were orcs. They chased me, I fell off the cliff. Then I saw Celebrían. I must have been dreaming.'

Eoela was all the time gently manoeuvring the elf onto his back, with his knees drawn up.

'How does you stomach feel?'

Elrond considered the question, tentively touching his stomach over the bandages. 'They shot me, then they push the arrow into me.'

Eoela nodded. 'Yes we very nearly lost you. You were bleeding so badly I had to sew the vein in your stomach shut.'

'Oh. That bad?'

'That bad,' she confirmed. 'I'm going to change the dressings now, so I want you to lay quiet.'

'I suggest you stop patronising me human, or you may see the wrath of Elrond.'

'Hmm, yes. Arwen and the twins were telling me about _that_ at dinner earlier.'

'Arwen, how could you?' he protested. 'That was my last threat to stop her treating me like some sort of bedridden old fool.'

'But Ada, you _are_ a bedridden old fool,' Arwen said, then hastily added, 'At the moment.'

Elrond made a move to sit up but the tug of the stitches in his stomach stopped him just in time. Eoela was finding it hard to keep a straight face, she could see that this elven lord was well loved by his family and all the others in his house. She cut the bandage away and gently peeled the dressing back. Elrond, in his propped position, was able to view her handiwork.

'Needlework never was my strong point,' she said. 'What do you think?'

'Very pretty, if a little crooked. Why the loop at the end?'

'Makes taking them out easier,' she replied, swabbing the tissues with a marigold solution. 'There, that looks better with all the dried blood washed away. I normally leave them in for a week but I've been told that you elf folk heal quickly. I'll keep an eye on them.  Apart from a tender stomach how do you feel? Any aches or pains? Fever?'

Elrond shook his head. 'No, nothing to worry about. A few aches but then that's to be expected at my age.' He grinned at Arwen. 'No, I really feel quite well. Mucky, though. I need a bath, and my hair is full of bits,' He pulled a twig from his hair and gave it an offended look. 'It feels like it's been washed in mud!'

'Well, you _did_ end up in the river. Maybe tomorrow you can have a bath, and we'll wash your hair for you. But only if you go to sleep now,' said Eoela. She offered him the cup of tea which Arwen had been making.

'Here, this will help you to sleep. I'll sit with you until you nod off.'

As Eoela thought, the tea did not take long to work and he soon drifted into sleep.

'You get off to bed now, Eoela, I'll watch him for tonight. I don't need much sleep and you look dead on your feet,' Arwen said as she shepherded Eoela out of the door. She then took her station in the chair and prepared to watch the night away.

Eoela returned to her room to find the bed turned down, a cheery fire in the grate and her nightdress laid out ready for. These elves certainly know how to make a person feel welcome. She had a quick wash in the bathing room then changed into her nightgown and snuggled down into the bed. It had been so long since she'd slept in a proper bed, she soon drifted off into a deep sleep, unbroken by dreams.

  


* * *

[1] Informal greeting (hi)


	17. And So to Bed

Ambush – And so to bed 

Suddenly she sat up instantly awake. Something had disturbed her sleep. Pulling the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around her shoulders, she crept to the door of the room. Putting her ear to the wood she listened but it all seemed quiet. Slowly she opened it and peered out into the moonlit hall. All was quiet, but then what had woken her? Moving with the utmost care she moved along the corridor towards to the infirmary. The door was slightly ajar, just as she had left it. Looking inside she could see Arwen sitting in the high-backed leather chair. All appeared peaceful. But she would just check…there was no way she would be able to sleep now. She crept into the room, trying not to disturb the slumbering elves. Peering into Arwen's face she gave a start because the beautiful elf's eyes were open and glazed. But then, recalling the previous startling incident she relaxed- Arwen was asleep after all with her head leaning back in the leather of the chair, a small smile playing across her lips. What of Elrond, though? Turning towards the bed she saw him lying motionless and guessed he was also deep in slumber. Her curiosity satisfied along with her momentary anxieties, she began to steal back to her own bed until she saw his eyelids flicker.

'It's all right Eoela, I'm fine,' he whispered. His dark eyes reflected the moonlight streaming through the unshuttered windows. 'I very rarely get to watch my children sleep now they've all grown, and waking to find your father watching you is _hardly_ what you want at their age. The boys in particular would probably think I was some murderous visitor and have me beheaded before I could explain myself.'

Eoela sighed. It was true that one of her few pleasures in the recent past when all had seemed dark was to watch Joel and Eyomn sleeping in all their innocence. She nodded and sat on the edge of his bed, feeling his brow without conscious thought, then realising what she had done and smiling apologetically.

'Sorry, it's force of habit,' she whispered.

He smiled. 'Yes, the habits of a lifetime are difficult to break. Were you married long before your husband's death?'

'No, only ten years. Joel was born a year after we were married.'

'Celebrían and I had been married for twenty-one years before the twins were born. Then Arwen was born a hundred and eleven years later. They still treat her as their little sister and tease her mercilessly.'

The two of them enjoyed the silence for a moment, both lost in their memories; hers of the recent past, and his of the long ago that still seemed as if it was yesterday.

'When she was younger her favourite snack was worms fresh from the garden. It took us ages to break her of the habit. I think she actually enjoyed them. But look at her now.'

'She is very beautiful,' said Eoela. 'You are lucky to have such fine children.' Suddenly she found herself unable to stop yawning.

'You are exhausted.' Now it was Elrond's turn to be concerned, 'Lay down on the bed and sleep.'

Without thinking she obeyed, curling in on herself and surprised at how tired she suddenly felt. Elrond lay still so as not to disturb her and soon could tell by her breathing that she was dead to the world. He relaxed and slowly his eyes glazed as he too slept.

Eoela woke much later with the sun streaming through the window onto her face and the soft tickle of someone's breath warm on her neck. There was a soft groan from behind her and she suddenly recalled everything that had happened the previous day. She had fallen asleep on Elrond's bed. Mortified, she leapt from the bed as if stung, spinning to face the occupant. Elrond was rubbing his arm with a grin on his face. 

'It seems to be habit amongst you humans. You fall asleep in someone else's bed, lay on their arm all night and then run away when they try to get some blood back into the offended limb.' He sat, up wincing slightly as the stitches in his stomach pulled. 'I _really_ need a bath, you know. It's a miracle you were _able_ to sleep since I can smell _myself_.'

'You smell nice,' Eoela said without thinking. Then her words caught up her and she quickly turned businesslike. 'I need to check the stitches first. Then- _maybe_- you can bathe.'


	18. A Hot Bath

Ambush – A Hot bath 

Pushing the elf lord back down onto the pillows, she swiftly removed the bandages. 'I'm going to try taking out the stitches. It looks well healed. Do you want something for the pain?' 

Elrond was also viewing the wound from his point of view. With typical professional detachment he agreed with her- yes, it did look nicely healed. Besides, he _really_ wanted a bath.

'No, I'll be fine, there a small hooked knife in that top drawer, I normally use it to take out stitches.'

The knife was where he said it was, and she rapidly washed it with a solution of marigold before bending over the sutured wound. She cut the knot at one end of the cut, then grabbing hold of the loop of yarn pulled it through the skin quickly without any jerking. The stitch holes bled a tiny amount but that was soon wiped away with a cloth dipped in chamomile solution, and the scar held beautifully.

'That's amazing,' Elrond said, he had been expecting a tedious and somewhat painful process as each stitch was cut and pulled free. 'You must show me how to do that.'

Eoela blushed, 'The wise woman in our village showed it to me. She said it stopped the menfolk yelping so much if you took them all out at once.'

At that moment the door to the room was pushed open and Arwen entered.

'Ah, the sleeping beauties awake! I can see you've been busy already Eoela, but is there anything I can do to help? What about some breakfast?'

'_Not until I've bathed_!' Elrond insisted firmly, flinging back the bedcovers and attempting to stand. However, the room seemed to be spinning and he sunk back down with a noise of pure exasperation. 'I think I might need a little help,' he admitted.

Arwen laughed and rolled her eyes. 'He _finally_ says he needs help! I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't heard it with my own ears.' She left the room and could be heard calling for Glorfindel XE "Glorfindel"  as she moved along the passageway.

'She'll be the death of me,' moaned Elrond. 'All I need is a hand to the bathing room…'

'And who will watch you while you bath?'

'I _beg_ your pardon? I do _not_ need watching while I bathe.'

'What happens if you come over giddy again? What's to stop you slipping under the water? That would make a good tale wouldn't it? Oh yes, the great Lord Elrond, isn't he the one who drowned himself in the ba-'

'All right, all right, I've got enough people _nagging_ me without you joining in as well.' Then, realising he was sitting there naked he pulled the sheet across his lap. Eoela couldn't help but smile. He might be several thousand years old but he was acting more like Joel now.

'I'll tell you what. I'll go into the bathing room and fill the bath, then help you in, and I'll want outside all the time I can hear you moving about but if it goes quiet I'll come and rescue you. Does that sound fair?'

A look of relief passed over the elf's face and he nodded in emphatic concord. Eoela was about to leave the room when Estel entered via the door to the bathing room. 

'_Quel amrun, Ada_[1]. I've run you a bath. Are you all right? You use my arm-' obviously he had overheard their conversation and decided to subtly help this way.

'Thank you, _dennîn_[2]. Yes, I will use your arm. I'm still a bit weak on my legs.'

Estel gently drew his father upright, quickly fashioning a toga from the bed sheet and holding his arm to help him walk into the next room. Eoela heard the sound of Elrond climbing down the steps into the deep bathing pool followed by a deep and meaningful a sigh of satisfaction as he sank into the water. She then heard Estel start to loudly complain that the water was too hot. It was evident that the inhabitants of Imladris often shared bathing time because the pools were just too big for one person, but hearing the pair bicker in the bath was a new experience nonetheless. She turned back to the room and decided to do something about its dishevelled state. Searching through the cupboards, she found clean linen and soon had the bed freshly made, along with a loose-fitting nightshirt which she laid out over the pillows. She could hear the two men still talking in the bath, and took the opportunity to quickly return to her room and dress. She ran a brush through her hair and washed her face before returning to the infirmary. There she found that Estel had aided his father back from the bath and was rubbing his hair to dry it. 

'Can you do this yourself, or do you want to leave it loose?' Estel asked his father, referring to the arrangement of his hair.

'I'll leave it a while until it's dry. Thank you for your help, Estel.' Then Elrond spotted Eoela and held out his hands as if presenting a great triumph. 'Well here I am- clean, fresh, rosy and as yet still undrowned. Are you impressed?'

'If you'd have seen the colour of the water though!' Estel exclaimed. 'And most of it wasn't mine-' 

'-for a change-' Elrond interjected, raising his eyebrows.

'-and I've never seen someone with so much muck in their hair,' he finished pointedly as if his foster father hadn't spoken.

'And that's from the one who regularly tries to bring the entire forest inside in his hair and clothing, along with enough mud to build an entire city of huts-' Elrond made a playful swipe at Estel, connecting the back of his head. The young man rubbed the point of impact with a mock-pained expression as Elladan entered the room, closely followed by Elrohir.

'Hello Estel. Eoela, we were instructed to come and help you bath Ada, but I see that you've managed with just Estel.' Elladan nudged his twin with a small grin. 'Looks like the ranger has his uses after all, eh Elrohir?'

  


* * *

[1] Good morning, dad

[2] my boy


	19. Rodyn and Acceptance

Ambush – Rodyn and Acceptance. 

Estel pointedly ignored the comment and retained a poise of rather forced dignity. Eoela grinned at their teasing and started to pull the nightshirt over Elrond's head, ignoring his muffled protests at being mothered.

'Its Rodyn today, you know. Will you be able to come to the hall tonight, or shall we cancel the feast?' Elladan asked, struggling to keep a straight face.

'Rodyn already?' replied Elrond in a stifled tone since he'd managed to get his head up one sleeve despite Eoela's best efforts. Once she'd yanked his limbs into their proper places again he tried to affect an air of lordly stateliness which was rather ruined by the fact that his now-dry hair was sticking out at right angles from his head, alive with static. 'What happened to the rest of the week? Of course I'll be at the table, I've not missed one yet and don't intend to today.'

'You'd best check with your healer first Ada, before you make any rash promises,' Elrohir said in a scolding tone. Eoela was by now helping Elrond to stand and straightening the shirt whilst trying to discreetly brush his hair into some semblance of order with one hand.

'What is this Rodyn?' she asked, stifling a giggle when she found that most of his hair now insisted on sticking to her fingers. 'I've heard several people refer to it.'

'Exactly what it says,' Elrond replied, still trying very hard to ignore the unusual goings-on atop his head. 'A day of rest- people are free to do as they wish. Some work at hobbies, some take the opportunity to practise with weapons, some go fishing…'

'And some just laze around all day doing nothing,' Estel finished with a small grin, though more for the look on Eoela's face as she finally freed her hand than for the words.

'It's entirely up to the individual what they do,' Elrond continued with impressive bearing considering the fact that his hair now closely resembled a bird's nest. 'Then in the evening we come together in the hall for evening meal, and then normally go into the Hall of Fire for stories and song. I thought it a good idea when we first settled here and it's just carried on, a sort of tradition.'

'Well as long as it's just eating and listening to stories you should be fine. But you'll need to rest before going down, and I want _you boys-_' Eoela glared at the twins and Estel until they sheepishly nodded '-to be on hand in case your father comes over giddy or something.'

Elrond pulled a face. 'Have a rest? Baby sitters? What next, woman, nappies?'

'When I'm happy you're one hundred percent better and not before. Now stop moaning and eat your breakfast.' Then she stepped back around him and took in the full-length view of him for the first time.

'Estel?'

'Yes, Eoela?'

'Would you please find Arwen for me and ask if I can borrow a brush?'

Elrond continue grumbling under his breath while eating his breakfast watched over by Elrohir. The rest of them went to the hall and ate with the rest of the Imladris folk, enjoying fresh bread, fruit and milk or tea. When Eoela returned to the infirmary, she found Elrond sitting with his head back - now rather better groomed- in the chair, asleep. Elrohir had moved the tray and was sitting in another chair reading.

'I could see he was tired, but there's no way I was going to tell him to get into bed so I just left him,' he explained. Eoela shook her head and covered Elrond with a blanket, letting him sleep on. It was true; the best healers were the worst patients.

The rest of the day passed in a relaxed mood. Eoela let Elrond stay out of his bed and even took him for a short walk to the window and back, allowing him to sit in the high-backed chair dozing when he wanted. Otherwise they talked, or just sat in companionable silence. Gandalf made an appearance shortly before the normal time for the evening meal, and sent Eoela off to bathe and have her hair done before the feast began. Returning to her room she found a blue dress laid on the bed which, when she tried it on, fitted her perfectly. Firréwen had come to her room to help her with her hair, which was soon brushed to a burnished mane with two small plaits to hold the sides away from her face.

'There, you look as good as any royal lady, not that we get many of those around here. It tends to be mostly waifs and strays like Estel! And who will be escorting you to the hall?'

'No one. This is my first Rodyn so I don't really know what happens,' Eoela replied.

'Don't worry, I'm sure that Estel or the twins will escort you,' Firréwen said with a shrug.

There was a knock at the door which Firréwen answered. Standing in the doorway was Elrond, no longer in his nightshirt but wearing a full length robe in a rich burgundy colour, his undertunic pale grey and embroidered with intricate silver patterns. His hair was woven into several plaits which framed his face and upon his forehead rested a silver circlet. He smiled at Eoela's reaction and managed a small bow.

'Would you give me the great honour of allowing me to escort you to the _îdh edinor mereth**[1]**_? I would offer you my arm, my lady, other from the fact I'm likely to fall over if you lean on me.'

'Then I shall take your arm, _brannonîn**[2]**_, and stop you tripping as you walk.' She offered her arm to him and he gratefully took it. They slowly walked along the passageway and were met at the top of the stairs by Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir and Estel, all dressed in their dress robes and looking like royalty. Even Gandalf looked reasonably clean and unmatted. The twins and Estel surrounded Eoela and their father to ensure that he made it safely to the bottom of the stairs without any mishaps. They progressed into what Eoela now know was called Elrond's Hall, where meals were normally eaten. Today it had been transformed; the tables were spread with snowy linen and each place set with shining cutlery. The table on the dais had also been set. It was towards this that Elrond led the party, stopping at the central chair that more closely resembled a modest throne. It was pulled out for him by Glorfindel XE "Glorfindel" , who did the same for the chair beside it and indicated with a gesture that Eoela should take that seat. She nearly panicked at this stage- she was to sit at the top table, beside the master of the house? She glanced around in worry to find that the hall was full of folk, all looking at her expectantly, and the rest of Elrond's family were all standing by their chairs waiting her to sit. She looked towards Elrond, but he only smiled and tipped his head graciously towards her. Trying to appear unperturbed she finally sat down as Glorfindel eased her chair forward. Staring at her lap, she tried to avoid looking at everyone as the sounds of people sitting and settling echoed around the suddenly enormous hall. A hand touched her arm, making her jump, and glancing up she was surprised to see that it belong to Elrond. In the other was a goblet of wine.

'Here drink this. You're as white as a sheet,' he said. 'Are you all right?'

She nodded, unable to stop the embarrassed tinge to her complexion. 'I'm not used to being stared at by so many people, that's all.'

'Let's give them something to stare at then.' He pushed himself up away from the table and stood, briefly flashing her a wicked grin.

'People of Imladris, visitors from distant lands, friends from nearby, welcome to our _îdh edinor mereth._This is made all the more a festival than usual because of the events of the past week.'

Eoela now saw Elrond as he truly was, a mighty Elven Lord, all signs of weakness were gone. These were his people, the folk he protected and loved and who loved and respected him.

'As you have no doubt heard, our borders were breached by a band of orcs.' There was murmuring from several people in the hall but Elrond held up his hands to silence their concern. 'This group was destroyed by a band of our hunters. I had been taken prisoner by this rabble and believed that I was on my way to Mordor for some unknown purpose. But I escaped, and was rescued and made well by a refugee from northern lands. She and her children are, we believe, the last of her people, the Númenan. Thus she seeks a new home. Would she be welcomed here?'

Suddenly the hall erupted into cheering as everyone rose to their feet, holding aloft their goblets.

Elrond turned to Eoela with a small, knowing smile. 'I rather think we'd all like you to stay. Now will you be so good as to stop dithering and agree to this?'

Eoela nodded her eyes beginning to overflow with tears as he turned back to the assembled and now very noisy multitude.

'People of Imladris, this household has a new member. Greet Eoela the Healer.' 

  


* * *

[1] Festival day meal. Literally - day of festival meal

[2] my lord


End file.
